Midday Moon
by AnasAngel
Summary: Set 12 months after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's secret is about to be exposed, but how? and why? a shocking discovery puts the Cullen's in major danger from not only the Volturi, but from the outside world.
1. Pawprints, Birthdays And Announcements

A/N: this is my first Fanfic, it is a follow on from Breaking Dawn, and im hoping i do a good job of it lol. reviews appreciated! thanks xD

Chapter 1 - Pawprints, Birthdays And Announcements.

BPOV

"JACOB BLACK! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" I screeched at Jacob, I heard his heart stutter as my voice reached him at the house. I had just come back from hunting with Edward and Renesmee to find dirty paw prints on our new carpet Charlie had recently put down in the cottage, and not only that, but it stunk of wet were-dog. I was not amused.

Not five seconds had gone by before Jacob was outside the cottage, even in his wolf form I could recognise the sheepish look on his face. His mouth opened and he cocked his head to the side.

"He was worried about Renesmee". Edward's soft, velvet voice spoke up behind me, and I got instantly defensive.

''And don't start with the mind reading Edward! I want Jacob back in human form right this instant, to explain to me why he has RUINED our new carpet!" It was taking all my strength to stay calm, Charlie had bought us the carpet a week ago as an anniversary present,

"The floor is too cold for Renesmee to walk on!" He had more or less moaned at me, and so the next day, in he walked with a carpet and fitted it.

"We failed to mention we were hunting today, Bella. Jacob didn't know where we were." Edward put his hand on my shoulder as he said this, and I was grateful that everyone knew how much the carpet gesture from Charlie meant to me, and also for the fact that Edward could calm me so easily, and even now, all I wanted to do was turn around and melt into his arms.

"Fine. But from now on Jake, you stay OUT of the cottage when you're wet....and furry!" I tried to say it with more meaning and anger than I actually did, but Jacob nodded, picked up Renesmee, and ran back to the house.

I turned around to face Edward, ready to melt, but he turned too and stalked back into the house, leaving me stood outside with a bewildered expression on my face. I wanted to follow him but I wasn't entirely sure he would want me too. For the past several weeks, Edward had been acting strange, and two days ago I tried to force the information out of Alice while we were in the garage.

"Alice, please." I sighed deflatedly. "I don't know what to do, he seems....distant."

Alice was looking at me with a torn expression on her face, she wanted to tell me but she also didn't want to betray Edward's confidence. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was actually 12 seconds, until finally Alice spoke.

"You're really _that_ worried?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied without hesitation.

"Ok well, and remember I'm telling you this because the date is getting closer and I don't see Edward telling you himself..." Alice trailed off in thought, probably checking again whether Edward would tell me. When she was sure he wouldn't, she opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again and her eyes glazed over.

"Oh... OH!!!" Alice practically shouted. "I can't tell you, Edward literally decided to tell you tonight, oh and, he'll be home in 30 minutes". With that, Alice jumped off the bonnet of her Porsche and ran into the house. She was going hunting tonight with Rosalie and Esme, and they were leaving soon. Before Edward got home I presumed.

So here I was, two days later and still no closer as to why my beautiful husband looked, and acted, so troubled. I decided to follow him into the cottage and found him rocking back and forth in the old rocking chair in front of the fire. He was staring into the hearth of the fireplace, even though it wasn't lit, he seemed to find comfort in the ashes that lay there. I walked to where Edward sat, in 3 strides, and I placed myself onto his lap with my arm around his shoulder. He looked me in the eyes and spoke so softly, that if I were still human, I would of sworn he hadn't spoke at all.

"Tomorrow, is my human mothers birthday"

Suddenly it all clicked into place, all the moping and the distance, tomorrow would be his human mother's birthday. And, if I remembered correctly, in another two months it would be the anniversary of not only her death, but Edwards too. How could I have not known this?

For the rest of the night we sat in silence, on the rocking chair, staring into the fireplace. At 8am when Renesmee came bounding through the door, she had grown so much over the past 12 months, and even though her actual age was only 14 months, she had the physical appearance of a six or seven year old, and a mental age of a fully grown adult.

Without hesitating, Edward stood up, walked across the room, picked up Renesmee and placed her in my arms, whilst I was still in his arms, and together we went to get her breakfast, before heading back up to the house to greet Charlie.

EPOV

Jake was in trouble, and he knew it. We had come home to find muddy paw prints on our new carpet, and it stunk too. When Jacob arrived that morning to the cottage to find we weren't there, and we weren't at the house either, he got worried, although he had no need to be. Renesmee was our daughter, sure Jacob had imprinted with her, but seriously getting so worked up and worried about her, after being away from her for only three hours, that was a bit much.

We all understood why Bella was so protective of her new carpet. Charlie had insisted on buying it for us as a wedding anniversary present. Bella was worrying that we would have to leave Forks soon as we were all outgrowing our supposed ages, especially Renesmee, and she felt guilty about leaving Charlie behind. Even though Charlie eventually found out about us, and he knew the whole story, the fight with James in Phoenix, Victoria, the Volturi.... We wouldn't be able to stay here much longer.

And there Jake was, looking guilty for the marks he had left on our carpet. And Bella was shouting at him. As soon as he stopped in front of us I could hear his thoughts and I instantly understood.

"_Edward, a little help please? She's about to rip my throat out!_" Jake thought, aiming those thoughts directly to me.

I tried not to laugh when I told Bella he was worried where Renesmee was, and why he had gone into the cottage. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder to show her she was slightly over reacting, and to calm her down. It worked too.

Once Jacob had disappeared I turned, walked into the cottage, and sat down in the rocking chair by the unlit fire. Bella followed me in with a confused look on her beautiful face, and I realised I had to tell her. I knew she had already asked Alice, and I knew Alice had told her I would tell her two nights ago. I was meaning to, it just no longer seemed like the right moment after Charlie had come in and I read his thoughts.

"Tomorrow is my human mother's birthday" I whispered.

The look on Bella's face said everything. The past 12 months, seeing Renee talk to Bella on the phone, and even visit, it made me miss what I had with my mother before I became...this. Their relationship is a good one, a very good one. Much like the one I had with my mother. I didn't resent Bella and Renee's relationship, it was more like hidden envy. And I've never reacted this way before, with my mother's birthday and death date every year, I've just accepted it and carried on. Of course I wasn't going to tell Bella this, the very last thing I wanted was for her to feel guilty for having a relationship with her mom. Plus I had Esme, she was a pretty great mom herself when it really mattered, even when it didn't come to think of it. She's always there for us, and that's the moment I felt guilty for the past few weeks of my moping.

At around 7am I heard Leah Clearwater's thoughts as she ambled past the cottage in her wolf form. She was not happy about the news Charlie was delivering to us today, she already knew what Bella would know today because Sue had told her and Seth last night, and Leah was now on her way to 'warn' Jake.

When Renesmee came home hungry I was relieved for the distraction, and also glad to get out and do some more running. While Nessie was feeding, I turned to Bella, cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her delicately on the cheek, smiled her my crooked smile she loved so much, and then I joined Renesmee for breakfast.

A/N: ok so thats the first chapter, the next chapter is about half way done and ill upload it tomorrow! :-)

reviews are muchly appreciated and i will love you all forevers!! ill even accept constructive critiscism. xD


	2. Confusion, Isle Esme and Genius

A/N: chapter TWOOOO! xD. i need help (duh...) with the thingy on the thingy...erm..yeah... when i upload my fanfic via the document manager, it says "Life" then 60 days, but as each day goes past it goes down a day...what does this mean? does it mean its only available online for 60 days?? :-s

Reviews would be appreciated! xD

Chapter 2.- Confusion, Isle Esme and Genius'

BPOV

Whilst Edward and I were stood in the clearing, watching Nessie feed, I felt slightly lost. In the sense that, I didn't know how to help Edward today. So I did the only thing I could think of. I lifted my shield, put it around Renesmee, and let Edward hear my thoughts. I let him hear how I was worried about him, and what he was thinking, and how I wished I knew how to help him. He stood still, listening for a few moments, then he turned to face me, and I let my shield come back, just as he put both of his hands onto my face, and he softly kissed my cheek. If I still had a heartbeat it would of stopped dead for the millionth time when he smiled at me before joining Renesmee.

It was times like this I was grateful to Eleazar and Kate for helping me realise I had a shield and for helping me use it. And over the past year I had taught myself to expand it out and leave it there, the longest I had left my shield out for was 6 hours and 37 minutes, then Edward came home and I lost all my concentration...

When Edward and Renesmee were finished feeding, we headed back up to the house, walking at a human pace as we usually did when we were all together alone. Just as we walked in, Alice ran to me with a look of horror on her face, instantly I mirrored the look on her face and asked her what was wrong.

"You're wearing the same clothes you went home in last night!" Alice exclaimed. I looked down sheepishly at the jeans and blue jersey top I was still wearing.

"Oh...yeah. Oops?" I looked at Alice and turned around back to the cottage to change, I knew if I didn't I'd never hear the last of it. Alice always insisted I looked my best. I heard Edward chuckle behind me at some unheard thought, probably from Emmett.

Once I was back at the cottage I changed into a white cotton shirt and khaki combat pants. Something I rarely wore so it was sure to please Alice. I headed back to the house just as Charlie and Sue were walking into the house. Charlie already had Renesmee in his arms, it was pretty hard to separate the two of them once he arrived. When he saw me, he almost ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm so happy to see you Bell's, it feels like I haven't seen you in weeks! And its only been 6 days! I've been working so hard on this new case that time flies by so quickly..." Charlie sighed at me, like he thought he was missing out on me growing up, but he knew he would never miss that, not now anyway...

I smiled at Edward when he walked in with a tray of coffee's, some of Renesmee's favourite biscuits and herbal tea for Sue. Those biscuits were almost the only human food she would eat, and even then she would only eat them when Charlie was here.

When everyone was settled, I looked around at my family, which included Sue now, and I felt so happy, like I did every weekend when I looked at this same picture. Charlie was making a fuss of Renesmee and pretending to eat all of her biscuits, Sue was chatting with Esme about recipe's and how Seth was settling in at Fork's high, Leah had graduated a few months ago from the high school on the reservation. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Edward and Jacob watched a football game on the television, Alice stood next to Jasper but she was concentrating on the future, which she sometimes did out of boredom. Carlisle was at work but was due home in the next hour or so, which meant we had to wait to hear the news from Charlie.

Although I was sure Alice and Edward knew anyway, and I had silently guessed it, I had no way of knowing if I was right until Charlie told me.

"Mom, can you put my favourite song on please?" Renesmee asked me from across the room.

"Oh yes! Let's hear it, I kind of fancy a little boogy!" Charlie laughed and attempted a sit down half dance, which made Renesmee giggle loudly, and me laugh at the two of them.

We spent the next hour listening to music from Renesmee's Ipod and to Edward's compositions as he played the piano for us. When Carlisle arrived home he went straight to Charlie and shook his hand, then gave Sue a light peck on her cheek. I couldn't help but notice how Sue was still not 100% comfortable when she was here with us all, but it was a big improvement from a year ago I had to admit.

"Well..." Charlie piped up, "I suppose now that Carlisle is home, it's time to tell you all our news!" It was impossible to miss the huge grin he wore as he said that. I chanced a quick look around the room, everyone but Alice and Edward look eager to hear the news, although they tried to fake it, it proved to me they already knew. Just as I was about to look back to Charlie, I saw a little smile flirt on the corners of Edward's lips...and from across the room, Alice looked at him with a shocked yet elated expression, then worked hard on composing her face before anyone saw.

"Sue and I, are getting married!" Charlie threw his arm out as if expecting a big, bear hug, and wrapped the other arm around Sue's waist. Renesmee squealed with delight and hugged Charlie instantly, while everyone else patted them on the back, said their congratulations, shook their hands and gave them slight kisses on their cheeks.

Next to me, Edward's grip on my waist tightened, and I realised I hadn't moved, or said congratulations... I was frozen to the spot.

EPOV

"You're wearing the same clothes you went home in last night!" Alice almost shouted at Bella.

Bella looked down to the clothes she was still wearing, rather sheepishly, although to me she looked beautiful, she was did.

"Oh...yeah. Oops?" It sounded more like a question, but nonetheless Bella turned around and went to get to changed.

"_Alice is gonna get yaaaaaa! Maybe one day we should empty all of Bella's closet and fill it with pre-worn clothes, Alice would have a heart attack!...If she could." _ Emmett laughed heartily at his own thoughts and I laughed too, although not quite as loud.

When I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling into the lane that led to the driveway, I headed to the kitchen to put the pot off coffee on and to boil some water for Sue's herbal tea. She was still on this new diet kick, all she thought about recently was calories this, and calories that, and how many pounds she had to lose to fit into that dress she wanted for her wedding.

Sometimes her thoughts drifted back to a month ago when Charlie had asked Sue to marry him, and she had delayed answering him. I saw from her thoughts that she worried she was betraying Harry's memory, by marrying one of his best friend's, so she had asked Harry for a sign. Something to let her know it was OK to accept his proposal. And she got it, in the form of 7 white feathers on Harry's chair in the lounge. 7 being his lucky number of course, sent Sue straight back to Charlie to accept. And through her thoughts, I saw how happy Charlie was when she accepted.

But there was always one more thing that bothered me slightly whenever Sue visited with Charlie. And that was the fact that she was never truly comfortable being here, she knew everything like Charlie did obviously, but she also knew we had to leave sometime soon, and that it would break Charlie's heart if we went too far away. Sue loved and cared for Charlie so much, that she didn't want to get too attached or...comfortable in our company, so that she could be there for him when it eventually happened. That made me ecstatically happy, for Bella, myself and for Renesmee, that Charlie had someone to help take care of him.

By the time I had stopped being so engrossed in my thoughts for Charlie's well being, and I had played my compositions, Charlie was about to announce his news. And I got a sudden flash of inspiration. Esme's Island. Me and Bella could buy the tickets, send Charlie and Sue there for a month, maybe longer, maybe shorter, it would depend on them, and of course I'd need Esme's permission but I couldn't see her denying the request. It would be their perfect honeymoon, just like it was mine and Bella's.

As I finished my thoughts of Esme's Island, Alice's thoughts suddenly shouted at me..

"_EDWARD! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" _and I saw her vision, Charlie and Sue walking down the Aisle, then at the reception receiving our gift, then boarding a plane to Esme's Island... and I couldn't wait to tell Bella.

Bella...She hadn't moved...Charlie had just told her he was marrying Sue, and Bella had frozen. I gently squeezed her around the waist, but she still didn't move. "Bella..." I whispered into her ear. Suddenly, she looked at me with a big grin on her face, walked over to Charlie and Sue, congratulated them, and sat with them to discuss wedding details.

I was more than confused...


	3. Brain Trains, Killings and Humans

A/N: I still have no clue what the ''life:60 days'' thing means lols.

also, thank you to the people who have faved this story! xD i changed its name but i hope that doesnt mean you all get confused when you see it in your list lols

theres a possibility that chapter 4 will be along tonight, if not, then itll be uploaded tomorrow xD

Chapter three - Brain Trains, Killings and Humans

BPOV

I completely forgot where I was, what I was doing, who said what, who did what...

My Brain Train was speeding down so many different tracks at once. What about Renée? Of course she had Phil. They were married. And in the process of adopting an eight year old boy. Brain Train stopped.

What did Leah and Seth think to this? Obviously Seth would be elated. And Leah would hate it of course. But she was technically an adult now. And this wasn't her decision to make. She would have to grin and bear it. Brain Train stopped.

Would Sue care for Charlie properly? Of course she would. She loved him. He loved her. And they obviously meant alot to each other. Brain Train Stopped.

What was my brain doing to me?! It was betraying me with thoughts I didn't want to think, yet I was thinking them... But, at least Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

Edward. I was vaguely aware he had just whispered my name into my ear.

Then I realised that, being an immortal being, a Vampire nonetheless, I had the ability to stand, unmoving, for days, maybe weeks, at a time. And I _still _hadn't moved.

"_Pull yourself together Bella! For crying out loud, get a grip, be happy." _I mentally scolded myself.

I turned to Edward just as I put a huge grin onto my face, and I hoped I assured him with the look in my eyes, that I was fine. I had guessed wrong at the news. I should have seen it coming truth be told, but I... never...

I walked to where Charlie and Sue were seated, gave them both a hug and shifted Renesmee so I could sit between her and Charlie.

"So... When are you planning to marry? I want details, and of course Alice and I will help with the planning!" I looked at Sue then Alice, who, of course, looked like she was about to be in her element.

"Well..." Sue started. "We were hoping for an Autumnal wedding, I know it only gives us between 7 and 9 months to plan, organise and buy everything else that goes with it, but with your help" she looked to me and Alice, "and Leah's, I'm optimistic that we'll be able to do it."

Sue looked so happy, I was fairly certain I could use the phrase "brimming with happiness" to describe her right now, in this moment.

And I was also fairly certain that Leah wouldn't be too happy about having Vampires for relatives either.

"Sounds great!" Alice chirped in her musical voice, the kind of voice that was reserved for special, excited times.

I looked over to where Alice was standing, next to Jasper, and I instantly knew she was planning the decorations. It was so... Alice.

"Oh jeez!!" Charlie jumped up and look at me apologetically, "Bells... I'm so sorry, I'm due at work in an hour..."

"Dad, it's ok. Come back tomorrow, we hardly got any time to talk today." I reassured him, with a hug to boot.

"Would it be ok if I came after 6 tomorrow? I'm working late again, new case and all that's been going on with the...." He suddenly trailed off.

"Charlie? Surely you don't think we...?" Edward asked Charlie, sounding surprised.

"Hmm? What? Oh, no! Of course not Edward. I was just thinking, maybe you would know something about it?" Charlie asked, looking around at us all....all except me that was.

Charlie still found it hard to accept that I was no longer human. Bodily human anyway.

"I'm sorry Charlie, we don't. But we will surely be keeping an eye, and ear, out in future, and we will be sure to let the packs know too. Thank you Charlie, for not only letting us know about this, but for also trusting we had nothing to do with it." Edward smiled warmly at my father.

Was it just me, or was this totally confusing? I looked around the room, and of course, it wasn't just me. Renesmee's little cherub face was scrunched into confusion as she tried to figure it out. She reached out her hand to touch my face, her preferred place even though my arm was perfectly reachable, and she replayed the whole scene for me, from the moment Charlie said he had a new case at work. All I could so was shrug at Renesmee, as I picked her up for a tight hug.

When she didn't fully understand something, or want to interrupt, she would use her gift to communicate, instead of speaking, so as not to disturb what was going on around her. She quickly found that if she did this, she could hide in the background and more information would be spoken. Where as, if she spoke aloud, she would be remembered and the conversation would be taken elsewhere.

"Edward? What's happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Later, when Renesmee is asleep." Edward responded, with a smirk at Renesmee. Busted.

Renesmee huffed loudly and climbed from my lap onto Charlie's back for a piggy back to the door.

I was suddenly aware that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme had moved from their previous positions and were all stood in a behind me, all looking just as confused as the other.

What was happening? What was so bad that Edward thought Charlie might think it was us?

Without my permission, my Brain Train started again. The Volturi? But we hadn't done anything, had we? Or maybe someone come to avenge Victoria? But who? There was only James and Laurent who she had any affiliation with, wasn't there? Or maybe a new coven in town and they were hunting? But we would of noticed that... wouldn't we?

Whatever it was, Edward's face portrayed that it wasn't exactly missing cupcakes and rainbows.

EPOV

After 3 hours, Renesmee finally drifted off to sleep. She was so eager to find out what was happening that we had to wait until she was fully asleep to even broach the subject. Jake had arrived 2 hours earlier and we had asked him into staying at the cottage, in human shape, to watch over Renesmee. Obviously, he agreed.

Bella and I ran back to the house to talk with the others about what Charlie had told me earlier in his thoughts.

We had barely reached the lawn past the lake before Carlisle was greeting us, and letting us know he had called the Sam, and asked him to bring his pack to the house tomorrow afternoon.

"OK good. We need to let them know what's happening and to see if anything like this is going on near the Reservation..."

"Yes, but you didn't hear anything that might suggest it happening in Forks or La Push, did you Edward?" Carlisle looked concerned now, he still didn't know what was happening.

By now we had reached the house, and I told Carlisle a solitary "no" in answer to his question.

"Is there a fight coming up? Do I get to kick some ass? Oh pleeeaaasseee tell me we do!" Emmett was practically bouncing off the walls. It would actually be rather funny, if what I was about to tell them all wasn't worrying.

"Emmett, shut up and let him speak." Rosalie interrupted Emmett's bouncy mood.

"Thank you Rose." I smiled at her. "OK basically, in Seattle and Port Angeles and one case close to Forks, there have been...killings" I grimaced at the word.

"What kind of killings?"

"How close to Forks?"

"How many in Seattle?"

"How many in Port Angeles?"

"Is it bad?"

"Woooah! Everyone calm down. Give Edward a chance to explain." Bella spoke up for me.

It was hard to concentrate when i had everyone's mental thoughts to block out too. Then they stopped. And I realised Bella had put everyone but me into her shield so I could concentrate.

"The killings are... well...Vampiric. Except they weren't killed by Vampires, at least I don't think so anyway. I couldn't be sure without seeing one of the bodies."

"Edward, what do you mean by saying that the killings are Vampiric?" Carlisle looked at me in confusion.

"I mean, well, the bodies were drained of blood via puncture holes. But they looked more like the movie kind of vampire bites. Two puncture holes on each side of the neck, two on each wrist and two on one of the breast's of the female victim near Forks."

"What can we do Edward?" Emmett asked me.

"I was thinking, we could go to the scene where the hiker was found and try and trace any scent that may be there. And we could follow it." I looked at Emmett and Jasper, knowing they would come with me to investigate.

"Yeah sure. I'll come too" Carlisle looked to me then looked to the door

"_Should we leave now? And how long ago was this hiker killed?" _Carlisle thought to me.

"Yes Carlisle. Now would be good. And not long, 2 days."

"_Good, there should hopefully be a remaining scent then"_

I nodded at Carlisle and leant down to kiss Bella, as Jasper did the same with Alice, Emmett with Rose and Carlisle with Esme.

We turned to leave and ran from the front of the house, and didn't stop until we reached the point the victim was killed. It was not far from Forks, on the road to Port Angeles. In a patch of dense wooded area, not far from the main road. This meant that the cases in Port Angeles could be connected to this one. And the killer, or killers, had travelled up to Forks.

"I can't get any other scent than human!" Emmett looked to the rest of us confused.

"Me neither" Jasper agreed.

"We should check the perimeter. Edward take North, Emmett take West, I'll take South. Run for 15 miles, then head back to here. Jasper, stay here and find anything you can, anything the police may have missed. If we each find no other scent than human, or animal, we will head East, to Forks." Carlisle ordered.

We each set off on our assigned tasks. I ran as fast as I could, but could smell nothing but humans and animals. Nothing out of the ordinary.

When I had ran for 18 miles, I headed back to where Jasper was. Carlisle was already there, and Emmett arrived not long after.

"Nothing. Only human and animals." Emmett reported.

It was the same for Carlisle too.

"Jasper found a hair clip. But it had been trampled into the mud, there's no scent on it." Carlisle informed us.

We all headed East, back to Forks, but still found nothing other than human scent.

After we had been out for 2 hours, searching for something other than human scent, we decided to head back to the house and inform the others of what was happening.

Once back at the house, we each explained to the others what happened, and about the human scent. We discussed the possibilities of what could of happened, and that we knew for certain the body hadn't been moved. The female hiker had been killed there.

"We are slightly concerned that this could be down to humans..." Carlisle looked appalled at this thought, as did everyone else.

Everyone looked shocked and confused. Bella hugged my side tighter and I knew why. Not because it could possibly be another coven with weird drinking habits. Maybe sacrificial rituals. But because the scariest possibility is that, the killings were committed by humans. And they were trying to imitate Vampires.


	4. Pack's, Sisters and Hurling's

A/N: I'm still no closer to figuring out the life thing haha

sorry this chapter took soooo long!! i had a slight writers block! xD

Chapter Four.

BPOV

Humans? But why? None of this made any sense.

I had heard of some people drinking animal blood, buying it from butchers and farmers etc, getting specially modified teeth from the dentist, wearing all black etc, but I never thought actual humans would go as far as to kill actual people and drain their actual blood.

"The hair clip...the one that Jasper found. Does it belong to the...victim?" I grimaced on the word 'victim'.

"From what I remember in Charlie's thoughts, no. The victim had very short hair, not quite bald. But she did have random bald patches on her scalp." Edward looked intrigued by the fact the victim....I shuddered again, had no hair.

I needed to stop calling this person, a 'victim'. It didn't seem right to me... although I supposed she is...was...no, is...a victim.

"I'm calling Charlie, to see if she had a name and if he has any new information"

Carlisle nodded and Alice passed me my phone.

"What time is it? Charlie's at work until 11pm."

"It's 10:15" Edward answered me without even looking at his watch.

After 4 rings the phone was picked up and I could hear people in the background talking about the young girl hiker.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking." He sounded weary.

"Dad, it's me. Are you ok?"

"Hey Bell's, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What can I do you for?"

"I...We were just wondering if you had any more news on the girl found in the woods, the one who was drained...." I trailed off; I knew Charlie would know what I meant.

"Yes actually, her parents called us a few hours ago, she hadn't checked in with them since Port Angeles. She had told them she was heading up to Forks. Her name was..." there was silence as Charlie ruffled through some papers. "Michaela Danielle Beatty, aged 27 from Seattle. She was hiking from Seattle to Forks to raise money for a charity."

"Right....erm... Any idea why she was almost bald, with bald patches on her scalp? It just seems like an unusual hair do..."

"She had Alopecia, a hair disorder. People with that disorder have little or no body hair, it can be present from birth or it can come on later in life. Like it did with Michaela."

"Ok, thanks Dad"

"You're welcome honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Dad...when you're finished at work, go straight home and get some rest, please."

"I will, goodnight. And give Nessie a kiss from me, k?"

"K Dad. Night."

I snapped the phone shut and looked to the others. But they were all looking at Alice. Her eyes had glazed over and she looked worried.

"What the...." Edward was the one to break the silence.

"I don't know what this means, she's no one we know... unless Bella knows her?" Alice's vision had finished and she was looking at me.

"What? What did you see?"

"Not alot Bella. Just us, opening our door to find a young girl on the doorstep. About 17 years old, shabby looking, bad fashion sense!" Alice frowned, if it wasn't so...weird, I'd of laughed at Alice, always about the fashion. "I don't quite know what she wants; she hasn't chosen her words or what to say first. She just knows she's coming here. She looked pretty scared though, and not because of us. The only words I could figure out were 'Help me' and 'they're coming too'. "

"Alice, is she human?" Asked Carlisle.

"Yes"

"When are we to be expecting her?"

"I'm not sure Carlisle, it was kind of fuzzy. Maybe 2, 3 days?"

"I don't get it though, who could 'they' be? It can't be the Volturi or anyone like that, they wouldn't send a human, would they?" I started to get panicky and thinking through scenarios. "Maybe this girl is pregnant, with a half vampire child, and she just happened to stumble upon our house, maybe the child inside her somehow led her here, and the 'they' she means, is the vampire who impregnated her, and his coven and they want the child?! I mean, there were enough vampires in the clearing that day to know that having a child with a human is now possible! And that it can't be punished as such!"

"Bella, Bella. Calm down." Edward was at my side in a second, holding me in his arms and trying to soothe me, and I felt a feeling of calm wash over me, from Jasper no doubt, there was no way I could calm down this much on my own.

"Oh... I kinda said that out loud, didn't I?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes, you kinda did. It's ok; it's a good thought, definitely something that is plausible."

I felt Edward nod in Carlisle's direction, and then shake his head at Emmett.

I was feeling alot calmer now, and I wasn't sure if it was from Jasper or Edward.

"Ok, so what do we do? When this girl gets here I mean." This question was from Rosalie. She had been pretty quiet all night, just absorbing information.

"That depends, on what kind of help this girl wants, and whether we can help her." Carlisle walked over the back windows as he spoke. "Leah, if the packs are all awake, ask them to come to the house please."

We all heard Leah run into the woods to fetch Sam's pack from La Push and to gather the rest of Jacob's pack.

"I'll make some food, I'm sure the Pack's will be hungry, and I've been waiting to try this recipe Emily gave me" Esme smiled as she headed into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the Pack's arrived, all 16 of them.

Jake's Pack now had 7, plus himself. And Sam's Pack was now up too 8. Jake lost a Pack member last year when he accidently killed by his own biological brother, who was in Sam's Pack.

All 16 of them bustled in to the house in human form, talking amongst them and standing along the back wall. Jake was the only one to go straight to Nessie, pick her up, and take her into the kitchen to see what was cooking.

I heard Seth join Jake in the kitchen too, and not 5 seconds later he was walking out with Jake, with a huge plate of food and a grin on his face.

"Please everyone, tuck in." Esme smiled. "I'm sure there's enough time to eat before we all talk."

Everyone but Leah thanked Esme and headed into the kitchen.

"Leah, please go eat. You have been outside all day and..." I started.

"I had orders to stay!" She interrupted.

"Actually, they wern't orders...it was more of a request...just worded better" Jacob laughed with his mouth full. Leah scowled at him. "But I am ordering you to go into the kitchen and get some food and eat it, if you're hungry. If you're not...then by all means, stand there looking like you're sucking on a lemon and have a pole up your..." Jacob was stopped midsentence by a slap round the head from his sister Rebecca, which made almost everyone laugh loudly, especially Emmett and Nessie.

I looked to Leah, and it was obvious that she was trying to stand still, but in the end the Order from Jake won, and she trudged into the kitchen. I knew she wouldn't come back until she had too, and that she preferred to eat in the kitchen.

While we waited for the packs to finish eating, everyone was talking to each other, no one was left out of a conversation. Edward went to the kitchen to make coffees and get some glasses of milk and juice, and at the same time Leah trudged out. I couldn't let this go on, I had to talk to her about Charlie.

"Leah, can I talk to you in private please? This isn't about why you're all here now, it's about Sue and Charlie...and us."

She looked questioningly at me but headed outside anyway.

Once we were near the river, she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Well, whether you like it or not Leah, we're going to be family..." I started.

"We are NOT family!" Leah spat at me.

"Please don't interrupt me." I waited until i was sure I wouldn't be interrupted. "As I was saying, whether you like it or not, we ARE going to be family, our parents are going to marry, and they make each other happy." I could tell she knew I was right. "And I know it would make them happier if you and I got along, not quite sisters, but friends at least...for Sue and Charlie's sakes..."

"Ok...I'm sorry, you're right."

I was a little shocked; I hadn't expected her to give up so easily...

"I am...? Oh yes I am, you just shocked me when you apologised, sorry."

Leah scowled at me. "Just because I agree with you, doesn't mean I want us to braid each others hair and paint our toenails. We have to be civil, to help Mom and Charlie plan the wedding. It just, goes against the grain, helping vampires...and I have to admit, I kinda have grown to like you all, even though I don't admit it. And I know you noticed, because I was being nicer, but then when I saw how serious Mom and Charlie were getting, and Seth moved to Forks High...It felt like I was thrown backwards into a wall, and I'm sorry, I didn't want Vampires in my family. Even though to Seth, you're all already family."

"Thanks Leah" I smiled hugely at her, "Shall we?" I asked, looking toward the house. I could see Jake and Edward looking at us, Edward was smiling, of course he was listening in on the conversation, and Jake looked....Like Jake. Confused and full of food!

"Yeah sure...Erm...Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Any more pancakes left?"

"I'm not sure" I laughed. "Edward, any more pancakes?" I knew he could hear me, and he instantly told me there were plenty. "Edward said there's loads, but probably not for long, Jake's just realised there's still food left!"

"Thanks!" Leah laughed at Jake as she ran up to the house to claim some food. "Leave some for me Jake or you'll be sorry!"

Edward come out to meet me on the lawn, even without letting my shield out, he could tell what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." He assured me.

"I hope so... I can't stand the thought of what's happening out there. To innocent humans, especially when it's other humans inflicting this."

"Come on, it's time we told the Pack's what's happening. I am slightly worried that they will blame us for it, seeing as how we were the ones exposed..." He started to fret.

"They won't Edward, it's not our fault. We're on the same side now; it's not Vampires Vs Werewolves anymore. It's Good Vs Bad. We havn't kept anything from the Pack's in a year, we're not about to start now." I told him, making sure he believed my words; even though I was slightly worried they would blame us too.

"You're right...again." Edward chuckled, "there's not much the Pack's can do about this, as it's humans, but they should know what's happening. So... let's go tell them."

We walked up to the house together, arm in arm as we usually did, and entered the house just in time to see Nessie hurl Emmett into the wall...

A/N: Reviews make me love you all very very much! xD


	5. Jacob, Dinner and Hunting

A/N: next chapter is up! xD enjoy!

Chapter Five.

"NESSIE!" Edward yelled. She looked at us with puppy dog eyes, and started to say sorry, but Edward cut her off, "How did you do that!? That was amazing!" He was grinning at her.

Everyone was laughing at Nessie's strength and what she had just achieved with it.

"That's ma girl!" Jake picked Nessie up and spun her around with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Uncle Em was teasing me about little I am and how he could pick me up so easily...so I picked him up and threw him..." Nessie shrugged.

"I was NOT expecting that!" Emmett had picked himself out the rubble that was once the wall between the lounge and the dining room. "I take it all back Ness...You're WAAAY strong!" He ruffled her curls and laughed. "Rose, pat me down will you, my hairs got dust in it!"

I took Nessie from Jacob for a hug of my own, and I frowned at her. "You're getting bigger and stronger every week, it worries me. But congrats on throwing Emmett into a wall! Next time we tag team, me and you against Emmett and Dad!" I grinned.

"YES! When? Soon? Pleaaaseeee say soon!" Nessie was practically bouncing in my arms.

"Not too soon, we can have play tag teams, but no real ones until your grown up." Edward said laughing.

"And by grown up you mean...." Nessie asked, obviously hoping what she thought Edward was thinking was wrong...

"By grown up I mean physically can't grow anymore" He smiled at her.

"Awww Dad! No fair!" Nessie pouted.

"Ness...you can always practice on Jacob when he's not expecting it" I whispered in her ear.

"Really?" She whispered back. I nodded, and watched as she climbed down from my arms and sneaked up to Jake, while his back was turned and he was talking to Sam.

Without pausing, she launched herself onto his back and tickled him until he fell to the ground laughing and shouting.

"NESS!! NE...NESSIE!!.... STOOOOOPP!!" Jake shouted in between laughs.

"Ok Nessie, stop now. We don't want to have to punish the dog for peeing on the floor!" Rose said to Nessie with a smirk.

Nessie stopped tickling Jacob and jumped into Edward's arms and watched Jacob try to compose himself and stand up.

"That was a foul Nessie...I wasn't expecting it" Jake grinned as he straightened his shirt.

"Foul for a foul! You fouled yesterday when you tipped me upside down. When I wasn't expecting it." Nessie smiled at Jake, I couldn't wait till they fell in love and got married. They were so good together, and we wouldn't trust her with anyone else. Not just because Jake had imprinted with her, but because he had as much strength as we did to protect her and because he cared for her as much as we did.

Sam cleared his throat and looked to Edward, "Not to interrupt, I'm having fun actually," Sam smiled, "But I take it we wern't gathered here for breakfast and tickling?"

"No you're absolutely correct Sam, as soon as Leah has finished her pancakes in the kitchen, we will start" Carlisle smiled at Sam. I heard Leah swallow, mutter an "oops", put her knife and fork down and start to walk into the main room.

"Sorry..." Leah looked around apologetically.

"Don't be, there's no need to apologise for eating properly and not like pigs...like the rest of the Pack's" I laughed in Jake, Paul, Embry and Quil's direction.

Paul put on a shocked face, pointed to himself and mouthed the words 'Me? Pig?' and shook his head. Quil and Embry laughed and Jake shrugged.

"Moving on" I laughed.

"Yes, moving on" Carlisle agreed.

The Pack's sat and listened to everything Carlisle and Edward had to say, occasionally muttering things between them.

When Edward had finished his piece, he walked to me and Nessie and whispered in my ear, "Not one of them blames us...yet anyway." And he smiled.

"See, I told you. It's not our fault." I smiled back at him.

"What? What's not our fault?" Nessie inquired.

"Nothing for nosey parkers" Edward told her. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

Carlisle was still talking to the Packs, explaining that, although they couldn't get involved as such, they had a right to know what was happening.

"Thank you Carlisle." Sam stood up and gestured to his pack, "We will go to the scene and pick up the scents. Jake, if you would take your pack to the scene after us? Too many wolves in one place and all that..." Sam looked to Jake and Jake nodded.

"Sure. Send someone back to let us know when you're done." Jake replied.

"Could someone show us where the scene is please?"

"Of course Sam, Jasper and Rosalie will take you."

They exchanged thanks and headed out to phase, Rose and Jasper followed them out, and a few moments later it was all quiet.

The silence was broken by Seth letting out a big sneeze, followed by 3 more. Embry snickered at him and Esme handed him a tissue.

Paul and Rachel stood up and headed outside to walk by the river together, Rebecca fidgeted with the seam on her shirt, Jake and Nessie were playing Rock Paper Scissors, and Embry and Quil were surprisingly quiet. Alice headed upstairs with Esme, Edward and I sat on the couch, Carlisle and Emmett watched sports on mute.

I stood up and looked around at everyone, "Would anyone like a drink? Or a sandwich?" I asked the Pack's.

"Me! Can I have a juice please Mom." Nessie asked me.

"Course you can Ness, anyone else?"

Everyone either shook their head or said No Thanks, so I headed into the kitchen and made Nessie's juice.

As I walked out of the kitchen, Megan, Rose and Jasper were just arriving back.

"Sam recognises four scents, other than the Cullen's scents. He recognises Charlie's, Milton's, Dominic's and Alisha's." Megan told Jake.

Milton is Charlie's deputy, Dominic is the Coroner and a friend of Charlie's and Alisha is Charlie's partner. When Edward had gone to the scene, he had only recognised Charlie's.

"Thanks Meg. K guys, we're up. PAUL! RACH! TIME TO GO!" Jake shouted.

They all headed outside to phase, Rose and Jasper followed them out to show them where to go.

Once again it was quiet, Carlisle and Emmett stood up as Alice and Esme come back down the staircase.

"Sorry, I had to try and see how long we had till the girl showed up." Alice told us.

"Did you see?" Edward asked.

"Yes actually, she'll be here in the morning."

"Ok, tonight we'll hunt." Carlisle replied.

Jake's POV 

We all followed Rosalie and Jasper to the road side, just inside the trees. Instantly we could all smell the blood, it was 3, maybe 4 days old.

_Pick up all the scents you can, we know four of the scents, plus the Cullen's, but any we don't know we need to remember. _I told the pack.

We walked around the scene, sniffing trees and undergrowth, picking up any new scent we could. When we had finished, I told the pack to go home and rest, they had all been awake all night.

_Jake, you havn't slept either; you were with Nessie all night babysitting! _Leah reminded me.

_It's fine, I need to head back to the Cullen's anyway, I'll sleep later. I need to ask if they know when this girl will show up. Seth, you're in charge while I'm gone._

_Ok boss. C'mon guys, back to the reservation! _ Seth told them.

_Jake, we don't need babysitting, especially by the youngest member of the pack! _Rachel scolded me.

_He's my right hand guy, he was here first. You all knew that when you chose my pack. Leah is third in command and you all knew that too. If you don't like it, you know what you can do. _I growled at them.

_Yup, I was here first. So let's go!_

I watched them all head off, and looked at Rosalie and Jasper. I tilted my head in the direction of the house and started to run back.

_Jake you suck. _Rebecca told me when I was near the house.

I laughed at her, _I know I do, but what ya gonna do about it?_

_Not alot I can do now, but wait until you get home. _She giggled, and I saw she was planning on getting her own back.

_I'd like to see you try Sis! Cya later! _ And I phased back before she had a chance to reply.

I walked back into the house in my sweat pants and filled the Cullen's in on what we had found. This was nothing new to what they and Sam had found.

"Jake, will you look after Nessie in a few hours, we're gonna hunt tonight. The girl is due here in the morning." Bella asked me, although I don't know why she asked, she knows I would.

"Yeah sure, what time you leaving? And what time will you be back?"

"We're leaving in a few hours at 7pm, and we won't be back till the early hours, we're going far out to hunt." She replied.

"Ok sure, No problemo. I'm just gonna go out and see who hasn't phased back yet to let them know." And I headed back out to phase.

_Anyone still here? _I asked, probably to no one.

_I am._ It was Sam who replied.

_I'm here. Leah's here somewhere too. Sam's here? _Seth asked.

_Yeah he is. I just phased to let you know I'll be babysitting tonight, the Cullen's are going out far to hunt, the girl will be here in the morning._

_You will be sleeping though right Jake? _Seth sounded full of concern.

_Yes Mom. _I replied sarcastically.

_Ok, well I'm going to phase out, Emily's making muffins! Ask Seth if they're coming over for dinner in a few hours. _Sam was eager to go so I asked Seth if he and the rest of the guys were going for dinner.

_Tell Sam they guys will be there, but me and Leah are going to be at Charlie's...I mean Home...For dinner. _Seth stumbled over his words. He still found it weird calling Charlie's Home.

I replayed Seth's message to Sam, and he phased back.

_K guys, I'm heading back, Bye! _

_Bye Jake. _Seth phased back too.

_Hey Jake...Is it ok if I go for a run? A long one... _Leah asked.

_Erm...yeah sure, tell Seth where you're going first, and be back by morning. _

_Ok I will._

_Wait...aren't you supposed to be at Charlie's for dinner too!?_

_Technically...Yes...._

_Go for dinner, do family stuff, then have a long run. You can't flake out on this dinner too Leah._

_Fine! _Leah phased back too, but she was pissed at me. When wasn't she?

I phased back and headed back up to the house. Bella was just finishing up on the phone.

"Ok Dad, She'll be there. Jake will be picking her up though....Yes....Yes...You don't want to know Dad...Ok. Cya then." Bella snapped the phone shut.

"She'll be where?" I asked.

"Hey Jake, Dad, Sue, Seth and Leah are having dinner tonight, and Dad invited Me, Edward and Nessie. He knows we don't eat that stuff but he invited us anyway. I told him Nessie would be there though, Edward and I will drop her off, but could you pick her up at 9pm please?"

"Sure, can I take Alice's Porsche?" I asked, grinning.

"Jake you know that's not up to me, plus I don't feel comfortable having her in a car that fast. Take the Volvo like you do every other time." Bella chuckled at me.

"K, fine. No skin off my nose. Plenty of food in right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes Jake. When isn't there?" Edward laughed.

Bella picked Nessie up from the couch where she was watching University Challenge, and picked up the keys to the Volvo. Edward was by her side quicker than I could blink, and then they were all stood next to me, before I actually could blink.

"Give Jake a hug quickly Ness. We have to go see Grandpa." Bella told Nessie.

She reached out to me and I plucked her from Bella's arms.

"Be good Ness...or else." I grinned wickedly at her.

"Oh please Jake...When am I ever, anything other than good?" Ness smiled sweetly at me.

"Ha!!" I snorted at her.

"Bye Jakie!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and jumped down. "Mom, my hair pin is coming out, can you sort it out for me please?"

I watched as Bella unpinned Nessie's hair, and the curls fell from her head, and reached all the way to the back of her knees. Bella expertly scooped her hair back up, twisted, turned and pulled it, and pinned into place so the curls reached just below her shoulders.

"How do I look?" She asked me.

"Beautiful! As always." I smiled at her.

"No you don't Alice!" Edward looked to Alice and pointed to her with one finger. "She looks fine! Her clothes do not need changing."

"Oh pleeease! Just a different top, maybe a dress?" Alice pleaded.

"Dad, let Alice have her fun, plus I spilled juice on my jeans earlier."

"Where?" Edward and I said together.

"There." Nessie pointed to the tiniest little spot ever, on her jeans. Then she turned and went with Alice to the cottage. After 5 minutes they were back with Nessie dressed in a pink denim dress, with a lighter pink shirt underneath and darker pink tights.

"That's....Alot of pink..."Bella looked her daughter up and down with a half smile on her face. "Who picked them out?" She cocked an eyebrow at Alice, knowing it was probably all Alice.

"What!? She looks great!" Alice defended.

I laughed at them all, patted Nessie on the head and went to the couch where Emmett, Rose and Jasper were watching a car mechanic show. As I sat down on the arm chair, Nessie shouted her Bye's, and left with Edward and Bella.

"I don't know what Edward's problem is...She looked great." Alice huffed as she sat next to me on the floor.

"You know ole Eddy, he's old fashioned." I reminded her.

"Yes I know, but this is the 21st Century! How do you think she looked Rose?" Alice looked to her sister for confirmation.

"She looked great, I snapped a picture!" Rose grinned.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and turned to watch the television while they chattered about clothes and who knows what else. I started to drift off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the dark, to a loud noise. I sat and listened out for the noise again. But I heard nothing. I started to get up and looked around for my cell. I found it on the table in front of me.

9:45pm

HOLY SHI....I was supposed to pick Nessie up at 9! Why hadn't anyone woke me?

I suddenly had vague memories of being woke up by Rosalie...and then falling back to sleep! Dammit!

I stood up, stretched and headed towards the front door and picked up the keys to the Volvo on my way. Suddenly the door opened and a figure walked in.

A/N: sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger! review! review! reeeviieeewww!!! xD


	6. Sleep, Cars and New Girl's

Chapter 6

"Jake?" The voice called out.

"Quil?" it sounded like Quil...But why was he here?

"Dude, what are you doing in the dark?!"

"I fell asleep...why are you here?"

"Charlie called...You were supposed to pick Nessie up at 9."

"I know, like I said, I fell asleep!"

"Chillax, I only came to check up on you. Are you going to get her now?"

"Yeah I am. Do me a favour. Go home."

"You're so grouchy when you wake up!" Quil's silhouette turned around and left, leaving me alone in the dark again.

I headed out to the garage and jumped into the Volvo. I needed something to get me out of this drowsy state, so I turned the radio up full onto a local rock music station. As I pulled up, I noticed a faint glow from Charlie's room. I climbed out the Volvo and headed up the porch, the door opened immediately and Charlie was stood there with a finger to his lips, indicating to me to be quiet.

"Nessie fell asleep 30 minutes ago, I put her in my room until you showed up. You're late by the way."

"Yes Charlie I know, I fell asleep, and it's been a long few days." I stifled a yawn as I walked into the hall.

"I'll go up and get her, Sue boxed some food up for you to take home, it's on the counter." Charlie told me as he headed upstairs.

I walked into the lounge where Seth and Sue were talking quietly.

"Hey boss" Seth grinned at me.

"Hey Seth, where's Leah?"

"She left after dinner, went for a run."

"So she stayed for dinner then? That's good."

"Yeah, she didn't eat much though..." Sue chimed in.

"More for me then" I grinned and walked into the kitchen. On the counter, as promised, was a Tupperware box with Chicken Alfredo inside. It smelt delicious! I picked up the box and headed back to the lounge, just as Charlie arrived downstairs with Nessie in his arms.

"She gets heavier every day!" Charlie huffed.

I laughed at his efforts, she weighed nothing to me. "Here, I'll take her."

I tucked the Chicken Alfredo under my arm and reached out for Nessie, Charlie placed her in my crooked arms and let out a big puff, which made me laugh. I shifted Nessie so I was holding her with one arm and her head rested in the crook of my neck.

"You're getting on a bit Charlie, old boy." I grinned at him.

"Watch it, I might be getting on in years but I can still kick your butt! Werewolf or not!" He pointed his finger at me in a mocking way.

"If you can catch me, you're welcome to try" I laughed.

"Oh shuddup, go on, get Nessie home" he chuckled.

I turned to say my goodbyes to Seth and Sue, patted Charlie on the back and headed back out to the Volvo. I tried to put Nessie into the back seat but she refused to let go of my neck, so I gave up and drove back to the house with her asleep on my knee and the seatbelt stretched across both of us.

I got back to the house at 10:30pm; it was still dark inside, just how I'd left it, which meant Bella wasn't back early. I took Nessie up to Edward's old room, where he had a double bed with a gold patterned bed spread, and a long black leather couch, and I put the Tupperware box onto the bedside table. I settled Nessie under the duvet and tucked her in, and then I got as comfortable as I could on the couch. Despite its length, I was longer.

I awoke to a cool hand on my forehead and someone calling my name. I opened my eyes to Bella stood next to my head, it was still dark out.

"Hey Bells...what time is it?" I asked her as I stretched to my full length; I felt uncomfortable and could no longer feel the boundaries of the couch. I sat up and realised I was laid on the floor, and Bella wasn't stood next to my head, she was sat cross legged on the floor.

"It's about 4..." She smiled.

I looked up to the bed and Nessie was gone, I looked around and spotted her on the couch, where I had previously been laid. She was curled up in a little ball, still fast asleep.

"Yeah, I was wondering why she was on the couch and you on the floor too. Why didn't you put her in the bed?" Bella looked confused as she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I did...And I fell asleep on the couch...She must of come to sleep on the couch too, and either pushed me off, or I rolled off."

"Oh" Bella laughed at me.

"Is everyone back now?"

"Yes, Alice and Esme are on the computer, online shopping. Rose and Emmett are in their room, and Jasper and Carlisle are helping Edward in the cottage."

"Helping him do what?"

"Build some pieces of furniture..."

"Like what?..."

"Just some pieces we broke" She smiled, I could tell she wasn't going to elaborate, so I dropped it.

"Right...Breakfast time I think. What time will the girl be here?" I asked as I stood up.

Bella stood up with me, "Anytime between sunrise and noon Alice says."

"NO! OH NO YOU DON'T DOG!"

Alice suddenly appeared in the bedroom doorway with a look of anger on her face.

"No!" She scolded.

"What!?" I asked her. What the frick was she going on about?

"YOU are NOT going to be here when the girl arrives!"

"Alice, keep it down. Nessie is asleep." Bella told Alice.

"She won't wake up for another 2 hours 34 minutes Bella. And Jake, the whole thing just disappeared! You will be leaving at sunrise, even if I have to get a leash around your neck and drag you!"

"Why?!"

"Because we don't know why she's here, and what she wants. The more I can see, the better, and if you're here, I wont be able to see anything!! It's bad enough trying to see around Nessie! At least she just makes it blurry! You make it all disappear!!"

"Ok! Fine! I'll take Nessie back to the Rez..."

"No, I want her here with me." Bella interrupted.

"Well..." I was starting to feel defeated. "When can I come back?"

Bella put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm not sure Jake, we need to see what's happening, and we can't when you're here. I'm sorry. I'll call you this afternoon though, and I'll meet you at the cottage with Nessie and you can spend time with her then." She soothed me, in that musical voice she now possessed.

I huffed at them both and stomped downstairs to get some breakfast, before I descended the second set of stairs, Rose appeared in her doorway.

"I know it's annoying, but it's for the best, especially since we don't know what this whole thing is about. Don't take it out on them Jake."

"Believe me, I'm trying not too." And I stormed off down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

I'd suddenly lost my appetite, so I decided to just head back to the Rez.

"Bye Bella, I'll see ya this afternoon." I didn't have to raise my voice for her to hear me.

BPOV

"Bella...You know Jake can't be here in the morning don't you?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well I can still see her arrival in the morning, which mean's Jake isn't planning on being there, but if he changes his mind..."

"If he changes his mind, then we'll tell him."

We were running back from hunting; we were still 30 or so minutes from home. I understood why Jake couldn't be there, even though he hadn't decided to be there yet, he would want to be there.

We ran the rest of the way home in silence. Edward at my side, holding my hand as we ran, occasionally falling behind for less than a second to avoid hitting a tree.

When we got home I could hear Jacob's strong heartbeat upstairs and Nessie's light thrumming heartbeat not far away from his. I could tell they were both sleeping but I headed upstairs anyway. Sunrise was getting closer and Jake needed to be gone.

"Bella" Edward ran up the stairs to meet me on the first floor. "Carlisle and Jasper are coming out to the cottage with me, we're gonna finish the furniture and Jacobs birthday present." He smiled my favourite smile at me.

"Ok, make sure you're back before sunrise." He leant down to kiss me.

"Edward, put her down and lets go" Jasper laughed. Edward growled into my lips but pulled away anyway and ran back downstairs while I headed upstairs to wake Jake.

When I walked into the bedroom, Jake was asleep on the floor and Nessie was asleep on the couch next to him, the bed was slightly unmade but not alot. Why hadn't Jake put her in the bed? Or if she fell asleep on the couch, why didn't he use the bed?

I sat gracefully on the floor by his head and crossed my legs; I sat for a few minutes and watched Nessie sleep peacefully until I remembered why I had come upstairs. I put my cold hand to his scolding hot forehead and gently called his name; he stirred and blinked a few times.

"Hey Bells" He looked at me with a small smile on his face. "What time is it?"

I asked whoever was listening, for the time, in my quick speedy voice that Jake had no chance of hearing.

"4:03" Rosalie replied from the floor below.

I smiled, "It's about 4." He looked around the room and saw Nessie on the couch, "Yeah, I was wondering why she was on the couch and you on the floor too. Why didn't you put her in the bed?" I looked at him, he explained he had put her in the bed and he had fallen asleep on the couch, but she must have woken up and moved herself to the couch too. He asked me where everyone else was and I dutifully listed everyone and their whereabouts, I didn't mention the fact the guys had run across an old car in the woods and that they had carried it back to the cottage to rebuild it as a present for Jake's upcoming birthday. Rose seemed excited about it, apparently it was a 60's model.

After Jake had asked what time the girl would be here, it had all kicked off. Alice didn't even give me a chance to tell Jake myself before she came upstairs to tell Jake he would have to leave. I've only ever seen him look that defeated once before, and I couldn't even remember that clearly because it was a human memory. Jake stormed out the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Bella...you told Jake you would call him later to meet at the cottage this afternoon?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, you were there, you heard..." Then I realised how stupid it was of me to say that, Jake's car was at the side of the cottage waiting to be rebuilt! "Dammit...what if he was up here with Nessie for a while and didn't come down? Would you be able to see properly then?" I asked Alice, hoping she would.

"Maybe, but only if he doesn't come down and stays upstairs!" she told me.

I heard Jake say goodbye, but when I got downstairs, he had already left. I ran down to the cottage to pick some clean clothes for Nessie and myself, and to see what would need buying for the car. When I got there, most of the furniture was finished and in place, most of it was for Nessie's room anyway. I walked into my closet and picked out a clean pair of stonewash jeans, sneakers and a grey cotton shirt. I ran back outside to where Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were stood, Rosalie and Emmett had come out to join them while I was changing. Rosalie was under the bonnet tinkering away and Emmett was holding the car up for her.

"It's been abandoned in the woods for at least a year," Rosalie said from under the car "It's fixable, but you will have to sand the rust off and fill in the holes before painting it, obviously. That's if you want to keep the original body. And when it's finished it should look beautiful, and worth quite a bit of money too." Rosalie was smiling as she rolled out from under the car. There was nothing she liked more than fixing car's, although you would never think it to look at her. "It'll be worth more if you use original parts for it, can I help build it?"

"I wouldn't dream of attempting it without you Rose" Edward laughed.

"I should hope not too! Jake will love it, and it'll stop him from borrowing our cars. Although it's his own fault for totalling his Rabbit" Rose grinned.

"He didn't, Paul did."

"Only because Jake provoked him Edward"

"Anyway, it's almost sunrise, we should get back." Jasper interrupted.

We ran back up to the house to wait for the girl to arrive, Jasper, Edward and Emmett carried the car into the garage and hid it under a cloth. We didn't have to wait long. An hour after sunrise, we heard footsteps down the driveway.

"She's walking? It's a long driveway, and long walk from Forks..." Carlisle looked concerned.

After another 30 minutes, the girl finally reached the open grass in front of the house and started to make her way up to the door.

"Bella, Edward. Nessie will be awake in 26 seconds." Alice told us.

"I'll go get her" I ran upstairs just as Nessie was waking, I picked her up for a hug and quickly got her dressed. As we ran back downstairs together, Edward had a cup of warm animal blood waiting for Nessie's breakfast, we always kept a small stock in for her, she was always so hungry when she first woke up and she wouldn't have human food. He had put it in a coloured cup with a straw so that if the girl saw it she wouldn't think anything about it. The young girl was stood on the porch now, calming her breathing to knock.

"Screw it." Emmett said, and he ran to open the door. Jasper ran to stop him; Emmett tried to dodge Jasper, but not quickly enough. They collided with a loud crash and fell through the window at the side of the door. Nessie dropped her cup to cover her ears, the blood falling from the cup and pouring onto the floor. We all stood staring at Emmett, Jasper and the girl, who was staring at Jasper and Emmett, with her hands on her ears like Nessie, and a very shocked expression on her face.

Jasper stood, looked at Carlisle and said "Oops..."

Emmett was still on the floor, looking at the girl, he opened his mouth to say something to her when her gaze fell upon the cup on the floor, and the blood that had spilt out of it. Emmett stood up to block her view and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Emmett."


	7. Blood, Changing and Websites

Chapter 7 

"Do you have a name?" Emmett asked the young girl, who was still stood in the doorway with her hands over her ears and frozen in shock.

"Oh...My...Go..." The girl's hands fell from the side of her head and she stepped around Emmett and looked at us all one at a time, then to Nessie's breakfast that was in a puddle on the floor. "That's not human is it?" She pointed to the blood on the floor and looked at me, she was smirking. Why was she smirking? She had just walked into the Vampires Lair after nearly being flattened by two of said Vampires, and all she could do was point at the puddle and ask if it was human blood or not, then smirk!? This was messed up. Why wasn't she running away screaming like Edward had expected me to do.

"Erm...No. Animal" I replied, slightly dumbfounded.

"Cool, so it's true then..." She grinned and turned to look at the others, "This is a pretty cool crib you got!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Rose snapped at the girl.

"My name is Christina..." she looked down at her clothes, as if mentally comparing herself to us, she was wearing a long trench coat that was supposed to be brown, but it was caked in dirt. Underneath the trench coat she was wearing denim jeans and a woollen sweater, her hair was the same shade of brown like my human hair had been, and it was in great need of a wash and so were her hands and face. I noticed her eyes were a sparkling green as they fell upon us again.

"Christina, why aren't you asking for help, and telling me that someone is coming like I saw?!" Alice was getting rather impatient now. The girl looked to Alice, dumbstruck.

"Like you _saw_?! What do you mean, like you saw? And how did you know what I was gonna say? You some sort of freaky psychic?"

"Something like that..."

"Look, I know who you are, and I'm not afraid. I want to be one of you... and I don't mean adopted or whatever shit you're thinking. I mean...I wanna be a vampire. Like you."

"What the fu..." Emmett started.

Carlisle jumped in before Emmett could finish, "Emmett, Ladies present! Christina, what makes you think we are Vampires?" He attempted a good humour laugh, but Christina wasn't falling for it.

"I just do." She shrugged. "I've been through alot on my life..."

Edward gasped and turned away, walking to the back windows. What had he heard? And in whose thoughts?

"I want to get away from it all, to be one of you and live the way you do. To be free." She looked towards Edward against the back window, "Dude, You Ok? You look like you're gonna hurl..."

"I'm fine; I just...need some fresh air." Edward gave a small smile and slipped out back and walked towards the lake.

"I'll go see if he's ok" I told the others, I put Nessie down between Carlisle and Esme and headed outside.

"Bella...I can't go back in there, not while she's there."

"Why? Edward what's wrong?" I reached him near the lake, not as quick as I would have liked, but Christina could still see us through the windows.

"Her thoughts...She can't help it, she doesn't know I can read them. When she said she had been through alot, she mentally put them into a list..." He grimaced. I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "She has been through a lot. Rape, Abuse; mentally and physically, Self Harm, Abandonment...her step father...he's evil!!" Edward spat the last words about her step father.

"That poor girl, no wonder she wants to be one of us..." I was filled with sympathy for her, "How did she know what we are though?"

"I have no idea, we should go back in and find out though." Edward and I walked back up to the house hand in hand, but when we got there, she was on her way upstairs with Rosalie.

"Where is she going?" I asked Esme.

"I've sent her upstairs to get a wash and some rest, she's so tired. We can discuss why she is here after she has washed and changed clothes."

"But what about what Alice saw? She said Christina was here to ask for help and to tell us someone was coming..." Edward looked pointedly at Alice and Esme.

"Yes we asked her about that, it's other humans, the same ones who killed the girl in the wood. She's scared of them, and they're heading here too." Carlisle told us.

"Here as in Forks?" I hoped out loud.

"No, unfortunately not. Here as in...here" He gestured with his hand to the house.

"Do they know what we are too?"

"Christina said yes, that's how she found out."

"I'm so confused..." Emmett chimed in.

"We've been exposed, to humans... How!?" Edward moved to Carlisle and picked up Nessie, more for his comfort than hers I thought.

"She wouldn't say." Carlisle told us.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"She said she will tell us everything if we agree to turn her. She said she has no family left anymore, she's all alone. Jasper said he could sense she was serious. She wants to be one of us." Carlisle looked saddened by the fact another human had found out what they were and wanted to be one too, like me. Only difference is, I wanted this for love. She wants this to be free.

"So, we agree to turn her. She tells us everything, then we send her on her merry way. As a human." Rosalie said from the staircase.

"That's a good plan." Emmett agreed, Jasper nodded.

"Alice, do you see anything in her future?" Esme asked. Alice's eyes glazed over as she concentrated.

"Yes, I see a few things; they're coming so fast I can hardly make them out though. I see Bella and Christina talking. And I see her stood here, with 3 others, humans. They're all angry. The next thing I see is Christina again, as a Vampire, and our sister. Although I don't see how it all happens, or how much time is between each." Alice looked at Carlisle, then at me.

"NO! That will NOT happen!" Rose was in Alice's face in a flash. "We will not turn her! Not just for information! Not for anything!"

"Rose..." Carlisle started.

"No Carlisle! You know how I feel about this! The only reason I agreed with Bella being changed is because of the situation! You know I would never agree to help decide about changing a human when she has other options!" Rose was stood in front of Carlisle now, with her back to Alice.

"Rose, I said I didn't see how much time was in between everything I saw. There may be circumstances where we have to change her. Circumstances like Bella's, or mine, or Edwards....or Yours..."

Rosalie huffed and turned around to face Alice again. "Then we will change her, but only if there is no other option. But until then, she stays human."

"Agreed"

Rose spun around sharply and faced Carlisle, "You're agreeing with me?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes Rose, I am. I agree with you whole heartedly." Carlisle smiled.

"Me too." I smiled at Rose too.

"Everyone agrees with you Rose." Edward said.

"Speak for yourself" Alice huffed, she then caught the looks that were being thrown at her by Rose, Edward and myself, "Just kidding...I agree too Rose.

"Thanks" Rose let out a big sigh. "She's upstairs in the bath, she said she would be down after it to talk to us. She needs some clean clothes." She looked at Alice.

"Oh, I'll get her something" Alice smiled and headed upstairs. We all heard her knock on the bathroom door and tell Christina there were some clean clothes just outside the door for her, and if she would like some pancakes for breakfast. Esme headed into the kitchen to start mixing the pancake batter and to keep herself busy.

"She'll be down in 5." Alice chirped as she headed down the stairs. I realised that there was still a puddle of blood on the floor, so I headed to the cleaning cupboard just inside the kitchen doorway, and took out the cleaning supplies and got to work.

"Edward, could you take Nessie out for breakfast please?" I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"Sure, you're not coming?" He asked me. What could I say? 'No actually, I want you to go so that when Christina comes down, you don't freak out at her thoughts'? So I went with the simplest answer I could.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here. Don't forget to put her hair up." He looked around for a hair band and I passed him one from my wrist, where I always kept at least 3 for just incase's.

"It's a good job you have no blood flow, you'd be cutting it off having them on your wrist all the time" Alice chuckled.

"I'll see you soon" Edward kissed my forehead and headed out back with Nessie, her hair in a half ponytail and tucked up into the hair band. I finished cleaning up the spilt breakfast and put the cleaning things back into the cupboard just as Christina came down the stairs in a pair of jeans I vaguely remember Alice wearing once, and a cotton long sleeved shirt, with a pair of blue ankle socks covering her feet.

"What smells so nice?" She asked.

"Me" Emmett laughed, but his laugh was cut short with a sharp jab in the ribs by Rose, which made me grin at Emmett. "Ow, you know how much that hurt?"

"Yes, it was supposed to" Rose smirked at Emmett. Christina was at the bottom of the stairs looking from Rose and Emmett to me with a cocked eyebrow and half smile.

"Just ignore him, everyone else does" I looked at Emmett and smirked, "Esme is making you pancakes in the kitchen." I smiled at Christina; she stopped herself walking off the last two steps, and stared at me... mouth open, eyes glazed over kind of staring. Without another word she shook her head and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, you kind of..." She started.

"Dazzled you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Christina was giggling now and walking towards me.

"Edward used to do it to me all the time, sometimes I was sure he did it on purpose just so my pulse would go through the roof" I laughed at the memory, and walked Christina into the kitchen. It was weird how comfortable I felt around her. She was someone who knew what we were, and wanted to be like us. This must be how Alice felt when I was still human and I wanted to be turned, to be with Edward. Could Christina really be my sister one day? A small, selfish part of me hoped she would be. The rest of me agreed with Rose.

"Really? You mean, you and Edward were human together?" she asked me, with a look of amazement and envy.

"Erm, well....Oh Alice is calling me. Eat your pancakes and we'll talk soon." I smiled and left the kitchen. "Alice, are we admitting what we are? Or denying it still?"

"Admitting. There's really no point in doing anything else. She knows. And in 5 more minutes, we're going to tell her we'll change her if she tells us how she knows and who these people that are following her are." Alice told me nonchalantly.

"OK, good." I walked back to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar opposite Christina while she ate her pancakes, Esme asked Christina if she wanted some more and she politely said yes, which Esme took as her cue to pile her plate with another seven pancakes. "Esme, I don't think she had Emmett's appetite!" I laughed, and from the other room I heard Emmett tell me that no one has his appetite.

"So, you and Edward?" Christina asked between mouthfuls.

"What about us?" I smiled.

"Well, you two were human together? And the little girl you were holding when I arrived, she's your daughter? She looks like you both."

"Not quite...I mean, Yes, Renesmee is our daughter. But Edward and I wern't human together...I was human. Him...not so much"

"So Vamp's can have kids?" Her voice rose an octave at this revelation.

"No, not female ones. See, Edward and I fell in love when I was still human, we got married, just over a year ago, went on honeymoon, did 'it' and I fell pregnant, with Nessie. In the space of a little over a month I went full term. I almost died giving birth; well I did die in some ways. My heart isn't exactly beating." I chuckled, Christina had stopped eating and was staring at me, and she reminded me of myself, the way I looked in the restaurant in Port Angeles when Edward told to me about himself. "Well, Edward, and my best friend Jacob, who's a werewolf, saved my life; they got Nessie out safely, and turned me at the same time, injecting Edward's venom straight into my heart with a needle, and then by biting me on my arms and stomach." I absentmindedly traced the bite scars from that day, and looked at Christina to see how she was handling the story.

"Werewolf!?" She finally said.

"Yes, but that's another story..." I smiled.

"Ok. That's...weird...but I'm sure I can handle it" She smiled at me, "So, when you were changed, did you feel anything? And how long did it take?"

"Eat your pancakes; we can talk about this another time."

"No please, you don't need to go into detail..." She pleaded.

"Yes, I felt something" I said quietly, although I knew I could be heard by Carlisle anyway, and I still hadn't told him the morphine was useless during my change, "and it took about 3 days."

"Thank you." I was shocked she had thanked me, why did she think she needed to thank me? I didn't do anything worthy of being thanked...did I?

"Why are you thanking me?" I smiled.

"Because you're amazing, you gave up everything for love. I mean, I'm assuming you still have family outside of these guys, right?"

"Right."

"And you became one of these people for love. And a daughter, who by the way, is so freaking cute. But I thanked you, because you're real, you could have lied to me, about everything, but you just sat and told me the truth. I know that blonde girl out there wouldn't have told me anything...wait, can she hear me?" I chuckled and nodded, "Oh, erm, no offence to the blonde girl."

"Her name is Rosalie. Anyway, for the last time, eat your pancakes then we all need to talk."

I sat with Christina and waited while she finished eating her pancakes, she occasionally looked up to me and smiled, and I wished I had Edward's ability so I knew what she thought about our past. When she had finally finished we walked through to the large table in the dining area where everyone was sat waiting, Edward still hadn't got back with Nessie.

"We need Edward to be here, Bella, your phone is about to ring" Alice informed me, and sure enough, it started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bella, I know it's only like, 10:30am, but what time do you want me at the cottage to see Nessie?"

"I'm not sure yet Jake, I'll call you later though, promise. K, Bye" I snapped the phone shut and looked at Emmett, "Could you see if you can find Edward and Nessie please, they shouldn't of gone too far" I smiled. Emmett walked out back and when he was sure Christina wasn't watching, he ran and jumped over the lake and carried on into the wood. Even though she knew about us, it was probably for the best that she didn't know too much at the moment, just incase. I took my seat in the middle of the table, between two empty seats. Christina stood awkwardly in the door; I motioned for her to sit next to me on the right, between me and Carlisle, who was at the head of the table. She carefully took her place in the seat and smiled at everyone. Just at that moment Edward and Emmett came back through the doors, Emmett carrying Nessie. Edward sat next to me on my left, and Emmett took Nessie to the other side of the table where he sat next to Rose with Nessie sat on his lap.

"Ok Christina, we have all had a talk, and we want you to explain to us why you want us to change you, and to tell us why there are 3 others following you here, please." Carlisle said to Christina gently.

Edward gripped my hand under the table.

"Ok well, like I said before, I havn't got anyone left, no family, no nothing. Technically I have a legal guardian, but he doesn't care about me. My step father, he killed my mother, and he got away with it. Lack of evidence. I saw it happen but I was too young to testify. That was 11 years ago, when I was 6, and since then it all went to shit. Nothing went right for me. Ever." Christina sounded angry, bitter and upset all at once. Carlisle, Esme and Alice's faces had softened and they looked at her like they wanted to help the little 6 year old Christina. I was sure that's how I was looking at her too. Edward was still gripping my hand and trying not to look at Christina. "Anyway, I went through some stuff, got away from my step father 4 months ago." She grinned, she looked so happy that had she had managed to get away from him, "He hasn't reported me missing or anything, I knew he wouldn't. Anyway, when it was cold outside, I'd go to the library and use the computers there, for something to do. And that's how I found out about you. There's a website, it's pretty well hidden, you have to be invited to join it, and if anyone just stumbles across it using Google or some shit, the main homepage looks like it's just a website giving stupid movie trivia facts about vampire movies and stuff. To get to the rest of the site you need a password. Basically, it's a website for people who want to be Vampires. And there's a section in the forums, erm, forums are like message boards where people can talk to each other..." She looked around us all, and I'm sure we all looked bewildered.

"We know what forums are Christina. But a website? There's a website where people talk about wanting to be a Vampire!?" Carlisle was shocked.

"Yes, but that's not it. There's a section in the forums, it's called "Spotted". It's where people write about seeing Vampires, meeting them etc. Most of them are fakes. But you're not..." Christina smiled.

"WE'RE ON THE WEBSITE!?" Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Edward said together.

"Yeah, you were 'Spotted' hunting animals somewhere, I forget where, but it was a few years. And there was someone in Port Angeles on the website, they said you lived here, in Forks, and they had seen you. And they were sure you were Vampires. It kinda backed up the message board theories and stuff. So a group of us decided to head up here... there were 5 of us. But one girl Michaela, she got cold feet about it. She was from Seattle, like me."

"Oh...I see..." Edward said.

"What?" Christina asked.

"She got cold feet; the other 3 killed her and drained her blood, then drank it....you got scared and ran away." Edward looked at Christina.

"Yes...how did you..?" Christina shook her head slowly, as if trying to shake away mental images.

"I can hear your thoughts, and what you see in your mind, I can see it too. But I can only hear what you're thinking at the moment you're thinking it. Like right now, you're repeating the words 'No way' in your head."

"Actually, I was repeating the words 'No Fuc.."

"There's a child in the room, which is why I took out the expletive." Edward told her.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. But yeah, anyway, that's what happened. I didn't know they would kill her, or drain her blood. They used something to make holes in her body, like Vampire bites. The kind of Vampire bites you see Vamp's making on Buffy though. And they're not after me, well they are, I saw them kill someone and drink their blood... but I mean, they're coming here first. They want the same as me, to be Vampires. And I'm betting they're hoping you will turn them before they come looking for me. When I was travelling up here with them, I got to know them. They aren't nice people. If they get turned, they won't be like you. They said they were going to go home and turn their families, and then kill people who were ever mean to them."

"Incoming. 3 humans. About 2 hours. They're in Forks at the moment, stopping people in the street and talking to them." Alice told us.

"How did you find the house? We aren't exactly in plain view..." Carlisle asked.

"I asked around." Christina shrugged.

"Which means your old friends will be doing the same."

"Well yeah but you can take them right?"

"As a rule, we don't kill humans." Carlisle shook his head.

"But they'll kill me!" Christina looked at me wide eyed.

"No they won't, we'll protect you from them, they won't get through us, don't worry" I smiled at her.

Christina relaxed and smiled at me, "Thanks, so when am I being changed?" She looked around expectantly, no one met her gaze.

"Christina, not right now. There are...things, we have to do first. Like, sorting out these people who are coming here. And trying to figure out how to close down the website." I informed her.

"I can do that, you have the internet on those computers right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm a fast learner, and I can figure things out pretty easily and quickly too" She grinned.

"Alice, go with Christina and shut down the website if you can." Carlisle looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Wait, I wanna see what the website says about us..." Rose stood up.

"Me too" Emmett agreed. "They could know too much, and the last thing we want is the Volturi on our backs, again."

"They already know too much by knowing about us!" Edward growled.

"No, they don't. They just highly suspect, and they're hoping they're right about you." Christina told Edward.

"She's right. Ok Christina, load the website and get us in, and show us where the message board is about us please." Carlisle told her as he stood too.

We all stood and followed Christina and Alice to the computer, careful not to crowd round her. She switched the computer on and waited while it loaded, then she opened the internet browser and typed the website name into the address bar. The first page to load looked like Christina said it would, just useless stuff about Vampire movies. Christina clicked a link on the sidebar called 'Members Only' and a box popped up, she typed in the password, which was 'Kubus1923'.

"What does Kubus1923 mean?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a pseudonym of a Vampire, and 1923 is the year he was turned. That's all I know about it." Christina told me as she navigated her way around the website to the forums, typing in passwords as each new page waited to load. "Each page has a different password, the main password, Kubus1923, is just to get in, the rest a relatively easy, just things like 'interviewithavampire' and 'lostboys'. Vampire film names. When you get invited to join, you get the list of passwords for each page, they get changed every 6 months. Each thread on the message board doesn't have a password though, only one password to access the page."

Christina showed us our own thread, and we read what people had written. From what I could tell, they didn't know much. Someone had spotted the Cullen's, before I even knew them, hunting animals through a telescope while they were stargazing. They were far away, which is why they wern't discovered. And since then, people had apparently seen us around various places. No one had proof of who we are, which was something to be thankful for. Christina then showed us a private thread that did need a password. It was a group of people discussing coming here to ask to be changed. There were only 5 people posting messages in this thread. Christina pointed out her username, and Michaela's.

"Michaela was a good person; she had no family like me. They'd all been killed in a house fire. She had Alopecia, a hair disorder. She hoped that by being turned, she would be cured of it, and she would be free too." Christina's voice betrayed her and showed us how sad she was, they must have been good friends.

"Thank you Christina, do you know how to close down the website, and make sure that all the information is lost?" Carlisle spoke softly.

"Yeah, it'll need a password and I don't know it, but I'll figure it out quickly. The owner of the website will get notified if I try and delete it and get the password wrong 3 times...But that's ok, because he's in Forks trying to find us." She grinned, and set to work on deleting the site. After 5 minutes and countless tries on the password, she finally got it and the site was erased for good.

"Now what?" Nessie asked, she had been really quiet since she had gotten back with Edward, so quiet I had forgotten she was here.

"Now Nessie, we wait for the others to show up." I smiled at her.

"I'm bored; can you call Jake and ask him to come now?" She smiled sweetly and innocently at me, and I couldn't resist.

"Jake the wolf?" Christina asked.

"Jake MY wolf" Nessie corrected her with a grin. I laughed and dug in my jeans for my cell phone and called Jake. "Is he coming? Let me talk to him!" Nessie reached for the phone from Emmett's arms. She was practically bouncing, she hadn't seen him since last night and she missed him. I passed her the phone and we all watched her tell Jake he had to get here.

"Jake, I'm soooooooooo bored! You have to come and rescue me before I fall asleep from it" Nessie giggled. I could head Jake on the other end of the phone laughing at her and telling her she wouldn't fall asleep from boredom, she'd die from it, and then he laughed more, "Don't laugh, if you get here quickly I'll have some dog treats waiting for you" Nessie laughed loudly, "Ok Ok, no dog treats...not even a nice juicy bone? Cya soon Jakie!" Nessie handed the phone back to me and I heard Jake say my name.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jake"

"Is it ok if I come up then?" Jake asked me wearily, incase Nessie asked him without permission from me.

"Yes, meet us at the cottage when you can" We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I reached to take Nessie from Emmett's arms and I turned to Christina. "Wanna come meet the werewolf?" I grinned. She jumped up from the computer with a grin on her face, which I took as a yes, and we headed down to the cottage.


	8. Agreements, Arguments and Arrivals

A/N: I'm soooo sooo sorry! I had a bit of writers block, and then it all came flowing out, and I'm sorry it's so short, I didn't have alot of time tonight to write but i promise you lots and lots that i will write chapter 9 and 10 tonight and upload them in the next day or so and they will be longer than this one! please don't hate me!

xoxoxoxo

Chapter 8

"Christina, I have a question for you." I looked over to her while we walked through the trees.

"Call me Chrissy, and what's your question?"

"Earlier, you said that Michaela had no family left..."

"Right, they all died in a fire." She confirmed.

"Hmm... it's just that my father, Chief Swan, he said that her parents called the station. They knew she was in town and had no other way of finding her..."

"Parents? But... I'm not sure I understand... She told me she was like me. That she had no one." Christina's face fell and she looked at the ground, slowing her walking, "I thought we were friends... I told her everything about me. I thought she understood me. But she lied?" Her face snapped up and looked to me to either confirm or deny it.

"Maybe she just wanted friends? A reason to be changed other then the whole It's-Cool-To-Be-A-Vampire thing...." I suggested lightly.

"Maybe, but why couldn't she have just told me?"

As we neared the cottage I smelt Jacob around the cottage and knew he was close by. "Chrissie... We're here." I smiled, she looked up and searched around for where 'here' was.

"Where?" She asked, looking rather confused.

"Maybe it's a bit too early for your eyes" I chuckled. I let Nessie down to walk next to us as we headed towards the cottage. After a moment or two, Chrissy smiled and tilted her head towards me.

"Nice cottage and nice butt on him...is he a local?" She winked. I laughed and Nessie stopped walking, she looked up to Chrissy.

"Jake's a wolf! He's my best friend and he's like my own little pony" She grinned, then she ran off to Jake and jumped into his arms as Chrissy and I walked closer to the cottage.

EPOV

As the girls headed out into the woods towards the cottage, we all headed into the lounge to talk.

"Alice, are you ok?" Rose waved her hand in front of Alice's face. As soon as we entered the lounge she had stopped and her eyes had glazed over. I could see what she was seeing, and it wasn't good.

The three 'friends' of Chrissy's had shown up. The one who seemed to be the leader was around 20 with short blonde hair and a bulbous nose, he was wearing similar clothes to Chrissy, except they were cleaner. The other two looked to be twins, both with shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, possibly Latino, and they were both wearing dirty jeans and sweaters with no jackets.

They got angry with us, shouting obscenities about us and about Chrissy, calling her a traitor and that they were going to get her good. There was something else about this vision, something I couldn't quite make out. But the look on the face on one of the humans showed that something was going to happen.

Alice explained to everyone what she had seen in her vision and they all concluded that we could handle it, three humans against 8 Vampires...easy.

"Erm, guys, I know that we don't want to change Chrissy..." I started, but I was interrupted by Rose.

"Edward Cullen, you dare carry on that sentence with a 'but', and I swear to God you will live to regret it!" Her face was stern as she eyed me from next to the couch.

"Rose, I'd just like to add my two cents on the matter. You didn't hear her thoughts Rose! They were horrid, such a life and at a young age." I told them about the events in Chrissy's life from what I had heard in her thoughts. They all looked as disgusted as I felt about it all. "So that's why I think we should change her. She has no one, Alice has already seen her as one of us..."

"Edward, what if we change her, and she leaves to get revenge on her step father? What then? What if we change her and can't control herself..." Carlisle pointed out.

"It's a possibility," I agreed "But I think we can handle it. Like I said, Alice saw her as our sister! She wants this, to be one of us. And I'm fairly sure she would follow us in our ways. Rose took revenge when she first turned, but is still one of us..."

"Don't bring me into this Edward. You know why I did that..." Rose took three steps towards me and growled.

"Yes Rose I do know, but imagine what you went through, but living it every day for years like Chrissy did. Can you blame her for maybe wanting revenge? I haven't heard anything in her thoughts to say that she would hurt him once she was changed. From what I can tell, he's going to kill himself from drink and drugs anyway." I fought back on my side of the argument.

"Edward has a point, maybe." Jasper agreed and gave me a small, encouraging smile.

"Yes, he does. Ok well, I think the best thing to do is let this play out. She can stay with us, as a human, and prove to us that she can handle it. After all, Bella had more self control when she was changed, and I'd like to believe it was because she had to prepare, and adjust. Plus, another daughter won't hurt" Esme grinned.

"So, is everyone agreed? I'm sure Bella would like it. They already seem to be getting along well. She must feel like Alice did when she was still human." I looked around the room at my family, everyone except Rose nodded in agreement. "Rose?"

Rose looked at me like she no longer knew who I was and ran from the lounge and out back towards the cottage.

"No! She can't!" I cried.

"Edward, what? What is Rosalie going to do?" Emmett pleaded.

"She's going to confront Bella and Chrissy, and she's not going to be nice about it." I replied as I headed out back and followed Rosalie to the cottage.

BPOV

We were in the cottage watching Jake and Nessie roll around on the floor playing silly games when Rose stormed into the cottage and began to yell at Chrissy.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? COMING IN HERE WITH YOUR SOB STORIES AND ASKING TO BE ONE OF US! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ASKING FOR!?" Rosalie was practically foaming at the mouth as she shouted at Chrissy, and I couldn't let the poor girl face this, especially not with Renesmee in the room.

"ROSE GET OUT NOW! GET OUT OF MY HOME BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT! I love you, and you're my sister, but how dare YOU come into my home and start shouting when my daughter is here! And especially to shout at a young girl!"

Rose had no idea about my maternal instinct and for every step forward I took during my tangent, she took one back towards the door. Just as she reached the doorway Edward and the rest of the family had shown up too, Edward was looking at me shocked. No doubt because he had never heard me so angry.

"Go back to the house please, we will be up soon to talk about this" I directed the comment at everyone but kept my eyes on Rosalie, who looked like a naughty child who had just been told off. They all turned and left me alone with Chrissy, Nessie and Jake. Chrissy had hold of Renesmee who was crying into the crook of her neck, and Jake was rubbing small circles into Nessie's back and making shushing sounds.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry..." Chrissy started, but I interrupted her.

"No, it's ok. Rose had no right to over react, and I don't know what the hell happened up at the house while we were here, but I'm sure as hell going to find out! Jake will you stay with Chrissy and Nessie please?" I walked to Nessie and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry Nessie, I'm going to go see what happened and why Aunty Rose was so mad, we'll sort it out and be friends soon, I promise."

She turned her head to look at me, "Pinky promise?" She asked, holding her pinky out for me. I stuck out my pinky finger too and shook it. I turned and ran back to the house, not bothering to wait until I had left the view of Chrissy.

"What the hell was that about Rose?" I stormed into the house in the same manner Rose had done at the cottage and looked at everyone who was surrounding Rose.

"I'm sorry, I just lost it. Everyone wants to let her live here as a human and become one of..." She struggled to say the last word, "One of 'us'" She spat. "They want to let her prove she can live with us and be one of us. Like you did. Esme thinks that if she had time to prepare, also like you did, then her self control will be good and she won't seek revenge on her step father... I'm all for changing her if we have too...you _know_ I am. But not when she can still have a life..." Rose dropped her head, and Edward came over to me and pulled me outside before I could head off onto another rant at Rose about screaming in front of Nessie.

"Go easy on her please, she still hates how she was changed and she wants Chrissy to be human and have the experiences she should have...She actually cares for her, in her own weird way" Edward chuckled, "It was my fault she came down to the cottage, I approached the subject of changing her, and Esme agreed to let her stay with us and prove she could handle it."

"I agree, with everyone's points of view...but..." I was cut short in my sentence to hear voices out the front of the house.

"They're here!" Alice popper her small, pixie like head out of the back windows. "Come on, United Front and all that jazz..." She disappeared back into the house and we followed.

Just as Carlisle opened the door, Chrissy appeared at the back of the house and walked to stand next to me. I could hear her heart beating loudly and her shallow breathing as she faced the three people on the porch. When their eyes met with Chrissy they all had a look of anger on their faces as they walked into the house uninvited.

The eldest boy was the first to speak, or should I say, shout, "You! You little traitor! How could you come here! After what you did! You're going to pay for it!"


	9. 4 Vamps, A Human and a Half Breed

A/N: I'm sorry!!! I know i said this would be up the night after chapter 8! but i left it on my mums computer so i couldnt type it up until tonight! but here it is! and tomorrow i SWEAR i will be typing up chapter 10! i promise you! so here is chapter 9! xD Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Excuse me!?" Edward stepped in front of us to block the boys way, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, you can move your ass so I can deal with her!" He pointed to Chrissy but kept his eyes on Edward, giving him a steely glare. Edward lifted his head to look at the two boys flanking the rude intruders' sides.

"Do you want to repeat that last thought, or shall I just punch you now?" He was staring at the boy on the left now.

"My last thought? Wait, you mean the last thought I just had? Or my last thought as in…the last thought I will ever think?" He stuttered.

Edward shrugged, "Either or…"

"Kyle, leave" Chrissy had stepped forward and was looking to the one who seemed to be in charge, "I mean it, and take Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee with you."

Kyle snorted, "You think I'm going to take orders from you? From a traitor!? You left us! And now you turn up here?! So is it all true or what? Are the going to change us?"

"You killed Michaela! You drank her blood, and you left her body at the side of the road! And you think I'M the traitor? You think I'm the bad guy?!" Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, "And no, they're not going to change US…" Chrissy was full out crying by now, "They're changing me, so I suggest you leave."

"Michaela deserved it! She lied to us. And yes, you are a traitor; they're changing you and not us…that's why you're a traitor."

"You will not be asked again. Leave." Carlisle came to stand by Edward, and as he did, so did the rest of the family, leaving the boys stood near the doorway, alone.

"Fine, we'll be watching." All three boys turned and left the house.

"Alice, do you see what they'll do next?'' Carlisle asked, as I walked a very shaken Chrissy to the couch.

"One of the twins has decided to catch a coach home, and he'll convince his brother to do the same, but Kyle won't. He's going to stay, I don't know why, but he plans on either making us change him, or getting Chrissy. And…." Alice lowered her voice and spoke at speed so that Chrissy wouldn't hear, "If we don't change her…He will get her."

"Still think she has other options Rose?" Edward asked as he walked over to where we were sat.

"Yes, we could deal with Kyle and set Chrissy up with her own place and some money to get her started and…" Rose started, but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"We don't kill Rosalie!"

"I didn't say kill, did I? I said deal with, there is a difference."

Edward started to chuckle at Rose's thoughts, "Good plan Sis, but he would call the police, say we kidnapped him and sent him there, and then we'd be in trouble."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alice looked to Carlisle with a pleading look on her face.

"Well, we all stay with her; she is not to be left alone." Carlisle ordered.

"We can't ALL stay with her! We have to hunt…" Emmett chimed in.

"I didn't mean all of us at once Emmett," Carlisle chuckled slightly at his son's assumption, "I meant, there is going to be at least one of us at all times with her."

"Oh, ok. I can handle that." Emmett shrugged.

Edward started laughing, a nice hearty laughter that I hadn't heard in a long time, and I missed it. I smiled and stood up and placed my arms around his neck, "What are you laughing at mister?"

"Chrissy, that was the first thing any of us have said loud enough for Chrissy to hear since Alice said the twins were leaving. She was thinking what a bunch of weirdo's we are and that she hopes she doesn't end up like us, just looking around and laughing randomly"

"Oh." My smile turned into a grin and I looked around at everyone else, who was also grinning.

"Ok now that's creepy…" Chrissy interrupted, "What's all the grinning about?"

"You couldn't hear us because we were talking too fast, like, speed of light fast kinda thing" I told her, "We had to discuss something, away from human ears" I giggled.

Chrissy stood up and put one are around my shoulder, and one arm around Edward's shoulder, which made me laugh, Edward was too tall for her and she looked wonky. "Well…now that you're done discussing, what was the outcome?"

"Not a chance missy" Jasper laughed.

"It was worth a try" Chrissy pouted as she let her arms drop.

"Ok well….I sense no immediate danger so…let's go shopping!" Alice's enthusiasm was a welcome change to the doom and gloom of the past few days.

"Alice, we can't…" I started.

"Sure we can, 4 vamps, a human and a half breed! She'll be safe as houses!" Alice grinned.

"I'd rather you didn't refer to our daughter as a 'Half Breed' Alice" Edward told her.

"Oh, sorry, but you know what I mean! So let's go get Nessie and send the dog home."

"Alice, I'm not coming, but you girls have fun" Esme smiled at us as we headed out back.

"You sure? We could get you some new cooking things so you can try out the recipes Emily gave you." Alice was trying to goad Esme into coming shopping, she knew it, I knew it, and Esme knew it.

"Alice, just go." Esme laughed.

"Kay, Chrissy, get on my back, like a piggy back, and shut your eyes" I told Chrissy.

"Oh guys, maybe you should go to the Garage and start on the car?" Alice suggested.

"We can't, you're taking Rose, and we need her help." Emmett pouted. It was so cute to see a grown man pout over the fact he needed his girl to help rebuild a car.

"I suppose I could stay, My wardrobe is still recovering from the last shopping trip Alice took me on" Rose laughed and walked back over to Emmett.

"Okay, Lets go" Chrissy laughed.

"Yeah and when we get to the Cottage, you can change those horrible boots for a nice pair of shoes, you and Bella are around the same size!"

"Okay…"

Chrissy climbed gently on my back and I wrapped my arms around her legs to make sure she didn't fall.

"Okay, hold tight!" I started running down the back lawn and I heard Chrissy's heart stutter as we approached the lake, "It's ok! Close your eyes." I laughed.

I jumped over the lake with ease and carried on into the woods until we reached the cottage seconds later. I stood still and waited for Chrissy to climb down, but if anything she just dug her head further into my shoulder and held on tighter.

"Chrissy we're here, you can get down now" I giggled.

"I can't more, I think I'm gonna hurl…" She wailed.

"Oh…erm...Alice… help her!"

I felt Alice's hands pry Chrissy's from around my neck as she helped her down. And boy did she go down. As soon as Alice had let go, she had fell straight onto her butt on the wooded floor and put her head between her legs.

"Oh yeah…I should have warned you about that… I was the same when I first ran with Edward. Sorry." I picked her up and carried her into the cottage where Jake and Nessie were playing Go Fish on the table. I placed Chrissy down in front of the unlit log fire, and went to get her a glass of water. When I got back, Nessie was stroking Chrissy's face and making shushing sounds, trying to calm her.

"Jake, you can go now, we're all going shopping" Alice grinned at Jake. He looked at me for confirmation and I just smiled. "See, boss says I'm right."

Jacob stood up and walked to Nessie, and picked her up for a hug.

"Ok, when you're shopping, I want you to pick out the ugliest things you can find and insist you want them! Got it?" Jake told her.

Nessie just laughed at him, "Don't be so silly Jake, Aunt Alice would NEVER let me get away with it, Mom might because she thinks I would look pretty in a plastic bag, but Alice wouldn't. Even if I really really wanted it. Ugly is OUT!" Nessie stuck her thumb out and threw it over her shoulder as she said the last part, which made both me and Alice laugh.

"Whoa Alice, when did you start training her?" Chrissy laughed, fully recovered from the run.

"Since the day she was born" Alice replied, rather too proudly.

"Ok well, I'll go find some shoes and jackets for Nessie and Chrissy. Jake, I'll see you later." I gave Jake a hug and held my breath. Since becoming a Vampire, Jake stunk!

I heard Jake leave as I walked into my room to get a pair of shoes and a jacket for Chrissy, I picked out a pair of flat black plimsolls and a waist length red and black checked bomber jacket (Link on my profile), and I picked out a knee length, black and white checked plaid jacket (link also on my profile), then I headed into Nessie's too pink room and collected her favourite red jacket and some pink sneakers. I arrived back into the lounge to find Chrissy and Alice rearranging Nessie's hair into pigtails at the bottom of her scalp, and then plaiting them.

"Good idea, it'll keep it out of her way" I smiled.

"And make it easier for her to try things on" Alice laughed.

I gave Chrissy the shoes and jacket and proceeded to help Nessie into hers. When everyone was ready we walked back up to the house, Chrissy decided she was safer that way, and Alice ran upstairs to get herself a jacket. Once she was back with us we all headed out to the garage and climbed into Alice's Porsche.

"This is a sweet ride!" Chrissy looked in awe at Alice's interior.

"Thanks, Edward bought me it for kidnapping Bella" Alice grinned.

"Seriously? As in like, kidnapped for real? Tied up to a chair and stuff?" Her face dropped at the mental image she was creating.

"No" I laughed as I buckled Nessie in the backseat next to Chrissy, "Kidnapped as in, had a slumber party with me while Edward was…away." I thought it best to leave out the details for now.

"Oh ok, that paints a better mental image actually"

I climbed into the front seat and we headed into Forks' one and only clothing store to start with. Alice had seen some shoes in the window that she really wanted. It didn't take us long to get there, not with the way we drive. Another trait to becoming a Cullen and a Vampire is the fact that I like to drive fast now too. As we all got out the car and headed into the shop, I heard Charlie's voice from across the street.

"Bella!!" He was running across the street calling my name.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking out an inquiry over the road at the bus station and I saw the Porsche pull up and you get out."

"What happened? At the coach station I mean."

"Nothing much, three males got into a fight, two of them boarded a coach and left the other behind, he wasn't too happy about it." Charlie shrugged it off like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh, did you manage to sort it all out?" Alice asked Charlie, she was thinking the same as me. Kyle and the twins had gotten into an argument.

"Yeah, it was nothing really. The one who was left behind stormed out, I was following him when I saw you pull up and I'd already lost him. I could run around trying to follow him at my age, I'd get too breathless, so I left it to the young 'uns" Charlie laughed.

"Grandpa! Hug please" Nessie reached her arms out to Charlie, he picked her up and sat her on his hip. "We're shopping! We need to get Chrissy some new clothes 'cos her old ones are stinky!" Nessie pinched her nose and pulled a face which made Charlie laugh.

"Is that so… Well you girls have fun, I gotta go and do my job, it's what I get paid for after all" He set Nessie back down and she held my hand as we all waved Charlie back across the street.

"He's here. He's changing his mind about confronting us. He thinks he can take us on because the guys aren't here." Alice was looking straight at me.

"Where is he?" I asked her, we had stopped just outside the shop and let Nessie go inside with Chrissy.

"In the alley, between the café and the music store. He's walking away, I guess he saw you with Charlie and didn't want to get caught by them. The police are the last of his worries if he comes back" Alice snorted.

"Come on, lets go inside and get you those shoes, today is fun day!"

A/N: ok so i know it sounds like a crappy chapter, but believe me, its all important! xD reviews are better than New Shoes picked out by alice!


	10. Stupid Jeeps, DNA and Shoes

A/N: Before I started to write Edward's second POV, I started to listen Scooter – The Question Is What Is The Question, because that song is pure amazing! Haha. And I carried on listening to it while i typed up the POV! I had to stop typing a few times because i was singing along! Even though I'm super ill and you won't see this chapter for a few days, I had to tell you all that haha, because even though I'm ill, when I'm writing this story, it makes me happy, because I'm writing something i love to write, for people who love to read it! And that makes me feel better and not sickly! xD 3

Oh and, this is going to be a short story, i think i can fit in another 5 chapters, maybe 6. I only intended this to be 10 chapters long and not have as much action in it as i have planned, but the story ran away with me at chapter 6 so i went with the flow! And i hope it turns out as great as i plan it too!

Also, thank you to my lovely Beta! Twilight-Is-Lovee ! She did an amazing job and in a really short amount of time, considering i messed up chapter 10...BADLY! and i had to email her to tell her to delete chapter 10 while i re-write a few parts...

Anyway... Enjoy!

Chapter 10

EPOV

Alice had taken the girls shopping on purpose, and everyone but Nessie and Chrissy realized it. She had suggested we work on Jacob's car so that Rose could stay behind, and Esme didn't want to leave for two reasons. The first being, she is one of the heads of the household. When Carlisle makes a decision, and Esme thinks of it as too hasty or too harsh, she can help him see reason, she is the yang to his yin in a way. And the second reason being, Esme can only handle so many Alice orientated shopping trips in a year.

"Guys, there is an easy solution to the boys, they killed Michaela, we need to tell Charlie, he can hoist the twins back and put that Kyle in jail," Emmett suggested.

"We all thought of that, son, but we can't. We haven't got proof that would stand up in court," Carlisle told him.

"What are we gonna say? We used our vampire sense of smell and mind reading abilities. If there is evidence on the body, the police will find it. Until then, there's not a lot we can do babe." Rose put her arm through Emmett's. _"At least, not alot we can do legally," _she finished off in her head.

"Oh." Emmett's head dropped and he looked like a five year old who had lost its favourite toy.

"There is something we can do," Jasper piped up.

I heard what he was thinking about doing.

"We could go to the—" he started, but I cut him off mid sentence.

"I don't know about that, Jasper. They've probably already checked the body for evidence. If they suddenly find some now, it'd be rather weird."

"Good point. But we can't just sit around and do nothing! That girl lost her life because of us!" Jasper yelled, and stalked over to the couches. He threw himself onto one and it collapsed under him, he jumped up and looked at Esme with a wild, shocked look on his face. "Oh...crap. Esme. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, don't worry about it. We needed a new couch anyway." She chuckled as she walked to Jasper and patted his arm.

"Jazz, you really think it's our fault she died? She wasn't killed by us, or by other vampires who were coming to see us..." Carlisle looked worried at the fact Jasper was blaming himself, or rather, blaming all of us.

"I know Carlisle, I know that much. But if we hadn't of gotten caught, if we weren't the ones on that website, she would have never travelled with those monsters and gotten herself killed because she wanted to become one of us!" We could all hear the pain in Jasper's voice, and we all agreed with him. At least, mentally agreed. But we couldn't tell him that, it would make him feel even worse about the whole situation.

"Look, we were careful. We weren't to know that someone was up on the mountain with a high range telescope! We were miles from civilisation and we were hunting. This is not our fault. We always knew there were people who wanted to become vampires, but only the Hollywood kind. They don't know about _us_. The non-Hollywood kind. Michaela made a choice to travel with them. And yes, it got her killed. If we had of known about it, we would've stopped it from happening and done something sooner. But we didn't know. And we all feel some guilt over it, just like you. But we also know it was something we couldn't have stopped, or even predicted. On the plus side, we do know now, and we can do something about it." Carlisle was at Jaspers side, looking into his eyes during his speech, trying to show Jasper through his eyes that he was right. And that we would fix this.

He was right, he usually was. We didn't know, and if we had of known, we would have stopped it from happening. And we can stop it from happening again.

"Guys, I want to give Jaspers idea a try." I looked around the room with a serious expression on my features.

"What idea?" Emmett looked beyond confused, and not for the first time today.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know." I apologized. "Jasper's idea was to find Kyle, take a strand or two of his hair; it would have to be pulled out and not taken from a comb, though, and put it somewhere on Michaela's body. And we can tell Charlie they need to check for evidence again. Tell him to put it down to our abilities or something," I explained to everyone.

Carlisle looked thoughtful, he was thinking of how we would go about completing the plan and not get caught. Then he struck on something. He could ask Charlie if he could check the body over for evidence and plant the hairs! Carlisle looked up to meet my eyes and I nodded, to which he smiled at me.

"Ok, what are you two thinking?" Rose asked, obviously she had seen our exchange.

"Well, instead of telling Charlie to check the body again, I could ask him if I could do it. Thus giving me access to plant the hairs on Michaela," Carlisle explained to everyone.

Esme moved from beside Jasper to stand next to her husband, and she held his hand. Her way of agreeing to the plan.

"I have a question." Emmett half raised his hand as he looked around the room and then settled his eyes on me.

"It would have to be pulled from his head and not taken from a comb so that it has the DNA attached at the end of the follicle, Emmett," I told him, seeing the question in his mind before he spoke it.

"Oh. Makes sense." He shrugged, and then he started laughing.

"Emmett, what in the world are you laughing at!?" Rose cocked her head to the side and looked at her husband as if he had lost his marbles.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of CSI: Forks." And he laughed more, which made us laugh at and with him. "Edward can be Grissom! Oh, can I be Nick?! And Carlisle can be the cool DNA dude, who plays music and dances while he identifies stuff...Erm… GREGG! That's his name! And Jasper can be Warrick…." Emmett reeled off the names and jobs of people we could all be from CSI: Las Vegas while we stood and waited for him to finish.

"Ok Mister, that's enough. We need to discuss the plan and who's doing what." Esme laughed and patted Emmett's back.

"Ok. Cool. One more thing. Charlie can be the cop," Emmett added.

"Charlie IS a cop," I reminded him.

"Yes I know. I'm not stupid!" he retorted, which made me scoff and earn a glare from Rose. "I mean the one in CSI. Jim Brass. He started out with Grissom's job in season one, and then gets demoted after the new girl died."

"Ok, well when we see Charlie, you can sit with him and explain the whole thing and what all our characters are babe." Rose managed to shut him up with the promise of talking Charlie's ear off later.

**BPOV**

Alice and I walked into the small shop and walked to where Nessie was eyeing a pair of children's, brown, suede, knee-length boots with a small wedge heel. When she saw us, she turned around, ran, and jumped into Alice's arms. With the 'please-I-really-want-them' pout already fixed on her cherub face.

Alice gave a sigh, "I don't know Nessie... there is nothing I would love more than to buy you those boots..."

"So why don't you? You love buying me things to make me pretty! And they have the same boots in adult size! We could all match!" She sounded so excited at the thought of us matching, and no doubt we would end up in matching clothes too.

"Well, I'm sure your mom and I wouldn't mind matching. But what if Chrissy minds? She might not want to match with us."

Nessie's head turned around to look at Chrissy, whose face had dropped.

"ME?! Match? With you three?" she started. "I mean, no. I wouldn't mind matching with you all if it makes Nessie happy. But I...I...I only have $35 left, and those boots alone are $60! So I'm sorry Nessie, but I can't match with you today."

Alice started laughing and I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stop my laughter from spilling out. Nessie had a huge grin on her face because she knew as well as I did that Alice wouldn't let Chrissy pay for anything. Chrissy was Alice's new Barbie and she intended on keeping her that way.

"Erm, why are you laughing? Do I have drool on my face or something!?" Chrissy stood with her hands on her hips and staring straight at us, without any hint of even smiling. She looked to be 5 seconds from storming out the door and walking off.

"Oh, Chrissy, it's ok. Alice wouldn't let you pay for a thing. And actually, neither would I. Especially since it's my daughter who's making us all match," I told her. Her stance softened slightly, but not a lot.

"I don't need charity. I have my own things, and I don't need to be bought new stuff. Sorry."

"It's not charity sweetie, think about it. I've been with the Cullen's longer than you have been alive. And I can pretty much see into the future. We each play the stock market, and win each time. To me, petty cash is what that shopkeeper over there, makes in a decade. It's nice to be able to buy people stuff, it makes my pile of money go down, and the fluffiness feeling in my heart go up!" Alice grinned.

"So, you're like super rich?" Chrissy looked at us, gobsmacked, and we just nodded. "When I become...one of you, can you help me get some start up money? With the stock market and stuff?"

"Sure, you'd have to live with us for a while anyway. The first year or so would be tough on you. Well, it wasn't for Bella. Maybe because she got used to the idea first and could adjust accordingly, I dunno."

"Live with you? At that big house?"

"No actually, we have to move soon..."

"Oh, cool." Chrissy's lips broke out in a huge grin.

"Alice, may I talk to you please? Over here."

Alice put Nessie down and told her to pick some cute matching clothes out and then she followed me to the corner of the store near the accessories.

"What's up, Bells?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, Alice! You know what."

"Yeah, I already saw this conversation, and I have to say...I'll win." Alice grinned at me, looking smug.

"Not if I can help it! You know we aren't going to change her, not unless necessary!"

"I've seen her as one of us, though, Bella. It will happen. Just like I saw you as one of us. And oh my, would you look at that." Alice leaned back slightly, put her thumb and index finger on her chin and looked me up and down, trying to look thoughtful. "I see you're one of us."

"That's different. And you know it!"

"Is it? For all we know, something could happen, something that would force us to change her. Change her, or lose her. Like it was with all of us. Well, except me and Jasper, but you get my point!"

"Alice, I know all that." My voice dropped slightly, and even though I hoped Alice couldn't sense it, I knew she already had. "But, could we at least refrain from talking about her becoming like us? Whether it happens or not."

"Bella, I like her too. Like a sister. I know that's how you feel, and I know Esme could see her as a daughter. And I also know, she will be all of those things. When, I don't know. But it'll be before her 18th birthday." Alice told me softly.

"When's her birthday?"

"Erm..." Alice turned around and walked back to where Chrissy and Nessie were looking at jeans. I follow her over to them and bent down next to Nessie to admire the jeans with her.

"Chrissy, you're 17, right?" I looked up to her face from when I was knelt on the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be 18 soon, though." She grinned.

"How soon?" Alice cut in, sounding desperate for the information.

"Why?" Chrissy looked a little scared at Alice's sudden burst.

"Alice likes to plan parties...big ones. With even bigger presents. She just wants to know how long she has to wait until she can begin the present shopping." I laughed, and threw a look at Alice signalling for her to join in.

"Sorry, Chrissy, I get antsy if I don't have enough time to shop!" Alice laughed.

"Oh, well I don't want anything from you guys. Really. You won't let me pay for anything today, and since we all have to match, I can't turn you down. So just consider that a present? And I don't know enough people for a party, so please don't do one of those. I'm not good with crowds. I get panic attacks..."

"Don't be silly! Everyone needs presents on their birthday!" Nessie told her.

"Not everyone." Chrissy chuckled. "There are some people in this world who don't get presents, and would be happy with just having clean water every day," she told Nessie softly.

"So when is it?" Alice started to bounce on her heels, waiting for the all-important information.

"In two weeks. Is that enough time for you?" Chrissy stuck her tongue out at Alice like a child would, and laughed.

"Two weeks? Sure." Alice's tone wasn't the same. It was filled with dread.

I knew she was thinking the same as me. What could happen between now and Chrissy's birthday that would make us change her?

Nessie pulled Chrissy to a rack with some denim skirts of all colours on it, after deciding she wanted us in skirts and pretty tops and not jeans after all.

"I like this one!" Nessie pulled out an almost black pleated denim skirt that would go to just above our knees and would match the boots.

"Good choice, Ness!" Alice grinned. I finally stood and walked to Nessie to find Alice picking out 6 skirts, one for each of us and one each for Rose and Esme.

"You're a size 2, right, Chrissy?" Alice asked, even though she was usually dead on when it came to clothes.

"Right."

"Alice, why don't you find the shoes you wanted, then we can find a top to go with the skirt and boots. Then we can head into Port Angeles," I suggested.

Alice walked over to the end of the store near the window where the shoe rack ended and plucked out a pair of pink and red heels. The last pair in her size. When she got back to us, Nessie had found a cute brown off the shoulders shirt with black stitching and handed it to Alice, who began picking out 5 more in the sizes we needed. Chrissy had wandered over to the accessories and was admiring a black choker necklace, I couldn't help myself when I walked over and picked up 5 adult and one child size. Chrissy looked at me, about to protest, but I walked away and placed them on the counter with the clothes and boots.

"Thanks, for everything." Chrissy smiled at us as she reached us at the counter.

"Wow, this is the most anyone has bought in one go in about a month!" The shop assistant laughed.

"Blame the child." I grinned and picked up Nessie's hand to hold.

"Oh, I could never place blame on a child that cute!" The woman, who looked to be in her 40's, smiled at Nessie and reached under the counter for a lollipop, which she handed to Nessie.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am," Nessie replied politely as she took the candy.

"You're very welcome. And very polite. Your parents must be very proud of you."

"We are," I replied. The woman looked at me confused, obviously not expecting me to be a mother of a child who looked 7 years old.

"Oh, I do apologise, I didn't realize. You look so young, I thought you to be her sister or aunt."

"It's ok; I'm older than I look," I lied.

The shop assistant rang up our items and folded them into red bags with the shop logo on the front, before handing them to us as she read out the total. I heard Chrissy's heart splutter, and I turned to see her face had gone a deathly white.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Two...Two...Two hundred and sixty one dollars!!" She stuttered.

Alice laughed as she handed the assistant her credit card. "When the Cullen's shop, we shop hard!"

Alice collected two bags, while Chrissy and I picked up the other five and we headed outside to the car. Nessie was still holding the candy, not sure what to do with it since she wouldn't eat it.

"Ness, why don't you give it to Chrissy?" I suggested to her as I placed the last of the bags into Alice's small trunk.

She handed her lollipop to Chrissy with a smile, "I don't eat a lot of human food. Just Grandpa's cookies and Grandma's Chicken! And sometimes I eat Nana's pancakes."

"Who're Grandpa, Grandma, and Nana?" Chrissy smiled at Nessie as she unwrapped the lolly and put it into her mouth.

"Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, and Nana Esme. Carlisle is Grandpa, too, though," Nessie explained as she clambered into the Porsche with Chrissy following behind her.

"I'm just going to call Edward, let him know about the birthday," I told Alice.

"Ok, I'll warm the engine." Alice gracefully sat in the car and closed her door while I stood back on the path and began to dial Edwards' number.

EPOV

"That was Bella," I told Carlisle.

"Oh? How many pairs of shoes have Alice and Nessie inflicted on her?" He laughed.

"I'm not sure, that's not why she called."

I replayed the whole conversation to him and Jasper. Emmett, Esme, and Rose and had gone to change, but they could hear every word I was saying.

"So, Alice doesn't know what will happen to make us change her?" Rose asked as she descended the stairs with Emmett and Esme.

"No, just that it will happen before her 18th. Which is two weeks away," I replied.

"Well, we just have to be more careful. We won't let her out of our sight. She stays human, and out of trouble," Esme said as she joined Carlisle near the front door.

"Ok, let's do this." Emmett clapped his hands together and rubbed them as if to warm them up.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were coming with me to find Kyle and get some of his hair. Carlisle was going to call Charlie after receiving a call from one of us to say we had the hair, and he would ask to examine to Michaela's body, and I would meet him at the morgue with the hair.

We headed out to the garage and I walked to the Volvo.

"I don't think so brother!" Emmett stopped me with his burly arms.

"Why not!?" I exclaimed.

"Because you need to concentrate on finding Kyle through people's thoughts and see if you can find his thoughts...I'm driving!" Emmett grinned, and I groaned.

I climbed into the back of his stupid Jeep. He pulled out of the garage and headed down the driveway.

"Stupid Jeep," I mumbled.

"I heard that! Don't insult my poor baby! She never did anything to you," he growled at me. "Don't worry, baby, he didn't mean it."

"What? Why would I care if he meant it or not?" Rose looked at Emmett, confused.

"I was talking to the Jeep..." He admitted. The reply from Jasper and Rose was laughter and mocking. The reply from me was a sharp kick to his seat and his back, then laughter when he swerved lanes.

"DUDE! I COULD HAVE CRASHED! IF YOU MAKE ME TOTAL MY JEEP, I WILL TOTAL YOU! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF IT WITHOUT A SCRATCH BUT SHE WON'T!" Emmett yelled at me.

"She being the Jeep or Rose?" Jasper laughed.

"Don't mock me." Emmett was getting angrier and angrier, and Jasper had to calm him down to avoid a collision.

We reached Forks without further incident and I started scanning thoughts to find Kyle. We drove up and down streets throughout the town until I yelled to Emmett to stop the Jeep.

"_Stupid vampires. I don't need them anyway. Ok, well, maybe I do. I want to be a vampire, too! How could Chrissy betray me like that? If it wasn't for me and my website, she wouldn't even be here! And now she's getting the thing I want!" _

"He's in the Motel," I informed everyone. "Stay here; I'll be back in a moment." I climbed out the Jeep and walked across the road to the Motel parking lot to try and locate Kyle's room.

"Did you see that guy earlier? He booked in about an hour ago. He looked like a tramp! I almost refused him but he had cash and paid up front. You don't mind do you?" I heard a female talking to someone.

"No, not at all, it's not like we're exactly booming with customers!" A male voice replied, they must be in the reception of the Motel.

"What room did you book him into?"

"Room 13. He asked us if we supplied breakfast and I said no, but he offered me an extra $30 a day to supply him with breakfast and dinner, he'd find his own lunch though. I agreed, figured I'd just make something at home and bring it in myself for him; I could do with the extra money for..." I stopped listening and walked back to the Jeep.

"Room 13. Sounds like he's planning on staying a few days at least. He paid the receptionist extra money to bring him breakfast and dinner," I told them when Emmett rolled his window down.

They all climbed out of the Jeep and followed me back across the road to the Motel. We stopped outside of room 13 and Rose knocked.

"Who is it?" We heard Kyle reply.

"Room Service. I didn't get chance to finish the room before you were booked in," she replied.

"It's fine. It's clean."

"Sir, I don't want to lose my job for not cleaning your room. I have orders to follow."

"Just tell them you cleaned it, I'll back you up."

"Sir..."

The door opened a crack and Kyle's head popped out, his mouth open as he was about to speak. He saw us all stood there and was momentarily frozen to the spot. He quickly recovered though and tried to pull his head back in and shut the door. We were quicker though, and we had the door open and closed with us inside the room before he could even blink.

"Please, don't kill me," he begged.

"We're not here to kill you. We aren't that kind of vampires," Jasper told him while he started to calm him down and make him feel sleepy.

"Erm, excuse me, I need to sit down." Kyle stumbled over to the bed and lay down, trying not to close his eyes. "What...What are you doing? Why do I feel so tired?" He yawned.

Rose walked to edge of the bed and waited for Jasper's signal. When Kyle was asleep, Jasper nodded at Rose, and she proceeded to pull four locks of hair from Kyle's head. She brought them over to me to inspect, three of the hairs still had the little white DNA follicle on the end, so I nodded and Rose pulled a small plastic bag from her pocket and put the hair into it.

We left the room and headed back to the Jeep, while I called Carlisle to tell him we had the hair and to call Charlie. We drove to the Morgue, and I told Emmett to park next to the entrance while we wait for Carlisle.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle's car pulled up in the lot, and he climbed out. He walked to the Jeep and quickly grabbed the small bag of hair from my hand, which was dangling inconspicuously out the window, as he walked past.

"Job done. Let's go home and wait," I told Emmett, who turned the Jeep around and headed home.

Half way down the street, we saw Charlie's cruiser headed to the Morgue to meet Carlisle. And we knew it wouldn't be long until Kyle was in his custody.

A/N: Ok so chapter 11 will be up later tonight, or tomorrow morning. It depends when my Beta sends it back to me! lols


	11. Chases, Custody and Clothes

A/N: K guys, i know i said it wouldn't be long, but my Beta took a while getting it back to me! sorry!

also, one more thing. i'm kinda lacking in reviews...i have over 20 people who have me on alerts, and over 30 who have my story in the faves and 11 chapters, but only 23 reviews? it would mean so much if you could all just leave a short review, letting me know what you all think. thank you xoxox

Chapter 11

BPOV

The drive to Port Angeles was anything but quiet. Alice blasted music and we all sang along, laughing and giggling all the way. We pulled up in Port Angeles next to the bookstore I had visited a few years ago. As we got out the car and walked towards the main shopping area, Alice stopped walking.

"Alice...?" Chrissy started waving her hand in front of Alice's face, but Alice couldn't see her. After a few seconds, Alice's eyes unglazed and she saw Chrissy's hand waving in front of her, but she stayed still for a couple of seconds. Chrissy stopped waving her hand and put her face close to Alice's. "Is she ok?" Chrissy asked me.

I could see a small smile on Alice's lips, and before I could answer...

"I'M FINE!" Alice shouted, scaring Chrissy so much she screamed.

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL!"

Nessie and I were laughing so hard that I had to lean against a building. Alice just stood there grinning and swaying from side to side slightly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist! Your heart will stop pounding soon." Alice grinned even harder.

When I eventually composed myself and Chrissy had stopped hyperventilating, I asked Alice what she had seen as we carried on walking.

"Oh nothing much, there's a storm coming to Forks tonight." She reapplied her grin onto her face.

"Really?!?" I got so excited I almost yelled.

"Why are you excited for a storm?" Chrissy asked.

"Because there hasn't been a storm like this in a while, and it will be the first storm since Bella became one of us." Alice grinned.

Chrissy still didn't understand, and who could blame her? I was just as confused when I found out about it.

"It means we can play baseball! See, vampire baseball is loud...very loud." I grinned.

"Oh, can I play?" Chrissy asked.

"Nope, sorry. Bella couldn't play when she was human either. We space out too far," Alice informed her.

We had reached the shopping area, and Alice pulled us in and out of different stores, never leaving one without at least three bags of purchases. After an hour of shopping for clothes, shoes, accessories, and underwear, we heard Chrissy's stomach decide it was hungry, so we headed into the closest diner to get her a sandwich. On our way out, Nessie told us she was tired and wanted to go home. So, arms laden with bags, we headed back to the car. We put the shopping in the trunk and into the foot wells of the back seats.

"Alice, I'm going to go into the bookstore. I need some new reading material," I told Alice after Nessie had gotten into the car.

"Ok, don't get lost!" Alice told me knowingly.

"I won't, don't fret!" I laughed.

Alice got into the car, and started the engine. I glanced back at Nessie and saw her eyes were closing; she must have been more tired than I thought.

Inside the bookstore, I found the books I wanted, plus a few extra that intrigued me. I also picked a few up for Edward, a cooking book for Esme, and a poetry book for Renesmee. Once I had paid for the books, I walked back out to the car and we started the drive home.

On the drive home, Chrissy had fallen asleep, too, and to avoid waking them both up, Alice and I sat in silence for the full drive. Alice pulled up into the garage, and I noticed Carlisle's car had gone, along with Emmett's Jeep. I got out the car with Alice, and we took the bags into the house and placed them on the floor next to the table just inside the door. We headed back out to the car and Alice picked up a sleeping Nessie, while I picked up a sleeping Chrissy. We ran back into the house and placed them both on the couch, while we headed back out to get the rest of the bags from the foot wells.

When we got back into the house, Esme was covering Nessie and Chrissy with a blanket.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

Esme motioned for us to join her in the dining room, so we could talk and not wake the girls up. "They've gone to get some of Kyle's hair, Carlisle is going to examine Michaela and plant the hair on her, and then 'find' it. We couldn't think of another way to make him pay for what he's done. We couldn't kill him, but we couldn't let him get away with it either," she explained.

"Good. How long have they been gone?" I asked.

"Carlisle left 10 minutes ago; the boys and Rose left 40 minutes before that."

"They'll be home in 5 minutes," Alice told us, obviously seeing their arrival. "Oh, Esme! Wait until you see what we bought! Nessie wanted us all to match, so I bought six of everything!" Alice started to bounce again.

"Six of everything?!" Esme exclaimed.

"Well no...Not everything! I mean, six of everything that Nessie picked at Pearls in Forks," Alice corrected.

"Oh, that sounds better," Esme chuckled.

"I'm going to go out and meet the guys to let them know they have to be quiet," I said as I headed back out to the front of the house.

I sat down on the porch steps and waited for the Jeep to come up the driveway. I didn't have to wait long, just as Alice predicted. I walked to the garage as the Jeep pulled in.

"Hey!" I grinned as Edward jumped out and pulled me straight into a hug.

"I missed you," he breathed into my hair.

"I missed you too," I replied as he swooped in for a kiss.

Emmett started laughing at us and headed off to the house with Rose and Jasper.

"Oh! Wait!" I pulled myself free from Edward's arms. "Chrissy and Nessie are asleep on the couch, so shush please. Esme and Alice were in the dining room last time I saw them," I informed them. They nodded and carried on into the house. I heard Edward behind me clear his throat, which made me turn around and look at him with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"I believe we were in the middle of something, Mrs. Cullen." He took a step toward me.

"I believe we were. But..." I stopped and looked at him, and took a step back.

"But what?" He smirked, and took two steps toward me.

"But.... You have to catch me first." I ran out of the garage at vampire speed, but Edward was faster than I was, and I knew he would catch me. I wanted him to catch me.

"The thrill of the chase. Although, there shouldn't be any chase considering..." He laughed, running behind me, deliberately holding back.

"Considering?" I asked, as I ran into the trees at the back of the house.

"Considering, I've already caught you once. And married you for that matter." He jumped up into the trees and continued his pursuit from up there.

"True," I laughed, "But I like this chase. It's spontaneous!" I jumped up into the trees too and stopped in the tree opposite Edward's, where he had stopped too.

"You're right, it is spontaneous. But I think I've chased enough now." He jumped over into my tree, but I dodged him and jumped over into his tree. He looked over to me with a smirk on his beautiful features. "I think I taught you the vampire ways a little too well, Mrs. Cullen."

"Or maybe I'm a natural, Mister Cullen." I laughed, and jumped back to the ground and started to run again.

"Maybe you are. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling rather peckish." His tone of voice was full of suggestions as he started to chase me again on the ground.

"Nah, I'm fine." I shrugged and stopped outside the cottage after having run in wide zig zags and circles.

"You're sure?" he asked, stopping in front of me. So close I could touch my face to his shoulder with a small movement.

"Nope..." And he picked me up and walked into the cottage.

An hour after entering the cottage, Edward and I headed back up to the house. Nessie was awake, and as soon as she saw Edward, she jumped into his arms for a hug. Chrissy was still asleep, though, and Emmett had moved her up into Edward's old room, the only room with a bed. Carlisle was back too.

"Everything was fine. Charlie has taken Kyle into custody and is interviewing him as we speak," he told us.

"Uh oh," Alice said. "Charlie is about to call you, Edward. He wants to know why Kyle is saying you, Emmett, Rose, and Jazz were in his motel room."

Sure enough, Edward's phone started to ring. He dropped my hand to pull his phone out from his jean's pocket.

"Hello Charlie," Edward answered politely. "I have caller ID," he laughed. Charlie must have asked how he knew it was him.

"Yes … No sir. I was here with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all afternoon. We've been working on Jacob's birthday present … They were in Port Angeles shopping … Of course, Charlie. See you soon." Edward snapped his phone shut and picked my hand up again.

"He's coming here, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for this. His shift finishes in 20 minutes, and he's coming up with Sue to see us. And so Sue can begin the wedding plans with you and Alice. But an officer will be up later to talk to us, just to write down our alibis and ask how Kyle knows us. That's all." He smiled.

"I want us all to match for Grandpa!" Nessie pulled her head out of the crook of Edward's neck and looked at Alice.

"Okay, Nessie, come on." Alice reached her arms out and Nessie jumped from Edward to Alice, just like I had jumped from tree to tree earlier that afternoon. "Rose, Esme, Bella. Follow us." Alice grinned.

On the way up to Alice and Jasper's room, we heard Chrissy wake up and climb out of bed. I ran to the bedroom and knocked, Chrissy called me in. I opened the door, and Chrissy was standing at the foot of the bed, still in her clothes, with her ponytail hanging loosely.

"Hey, my dad is coming to visit with his fiancée; Alice and I are planning the wedding with her and her daughter. Nessie wants us all to match tonight." I laughed.

Chrissy understood because she laughed too and followed me to Alice's room. After 10 minutes, we were all ready in our brown tops, denim skirts, brown suede boots, and our black choker necklaces.

"I want a picture of this!" Rose exclaimed. "I actually don't mind matching everyone else because this outfit is amazing! Great picks Ness!"

Rose ran to her room and back again in the less than two seconds with a camera in her hand. She set it up in front of Alice's closed doorway on its tripod, and we all gathered for a picture. Rose set the timer and joined us with a smile on her face. After the camera flash, we headed down the stairs to the lounge where the guys were waiting. As soon as we had descended the stairs, Emmett started laughing.

"Emmett. Turn around," Rose ordered him.

He turned around, looking confused.

"See that hole in the wall, and the big mess it made when you were thrown through it by a child?" Rose asked, still sounding stern.

"Yes," he replied warily.

"Laugh again and the hole will be made bigger!"

"Sorry. You all look great though. Who picked them out?" Emmett asked, as he turned around to face us again.

"I did, Uncle Emmett!" Nessie grinned.

"Good job Nessie!" He high-fived her.

"You all look lovely," Edward smiled, "Especially my two favorite girls."

"Edward, not that I mind, but shouldn't at least one of your favorite girls be your wife, not me?" Alice laughed.

Edward stuck his tongue out at Alice, to which she stuck hers out too.

"Okay, children. That's enough," Esme laughed. She was standing with Carlisle, holding his hand.

"Charlie and Sue are pulling into the driveway," Alice informed us.

"What about Leah? She's supposed to be helping us, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Alice admitted.

"Erm, Bella. Your dad, he's the chief of police right? Do we mention that I came to town with Kyle?" Chrissy asked me, looking worried.

"No," Edward replied, "You could be implicated into it as an accomplice. It would be your word against his. And since we know you had nothing to do with her murder, you're just a friend of this family. You're the daughter of one of Carlisle's old colleagues from L.A."

"Ok, cool," Chrissy replied.

A few moments later, Charlie and Sue were walking up the porch steps. I ran to the door and opened it before they had chance to knock.

"Hey, Dad! Hey, Sue!" I pulled them both in for a hug.

"Hey, Bella. Where's my favorite granddaughter?" he asked.

"I'm here, Grandpa! And I thought I was your only granddaughter…?" Nessie asked, looking confused.

"You are, which makes you my favorite!" he laughed as he picked her up for a hug.

Charlie and Sue came inside and walked into the lounge to sit down, just as Esme arrived with a tray of coffee and juice.

"Charlie, this is Chrissy. She's the daughter of an old colleague of mine," Carlisle introduced.

"Hi, it's good to meet you." Charlie shook Chrissy's hand. She smiled politely at him then sat on the floor near Rose.

"Does she know, you know?" he whispered to me.

"Yes, she knows," I whispered back.

"Is she one of you?"

"No, she's human, Dad."

"Oh, ok."

We spent the next two hours discussing the wedding and making rough plans with Sue for various places to hold the reception, different names of flowers were thrown about, and then the wedding cake was talked about, a lot. Charlie gave his input when he was asked, too, but otherwise he watched sports with Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle.

After every possible wedding avenue had been discussed, and Alice had made appointments with cake makers, dress makers, and florists, Sue got up to leave with Charlie.

"So, we'll see you in 2 days for the appointment at the florists?" Sue was scribbling in her organizer.

"Yes Sue. 4pm." Alice smiled.

After Dad and Sue left, I turned to the rest of the family, "Oh! Alice told me earlier that a storm is coming!"

"Yup, it'll hit over Forks but not us in about 40 minutes." Alice grinned.

The boys, including Carlisle, cheered loudly and started to get excited.


	12. Baseball, Flashbacks and Mind Watching

A/N: Ok sorry this took a while! I havn't sent it to the beta yet either, because i didnt want you guys to wait any longer! ILY! and thank you to everyone who has recently added me to their alerts and faves lists! xD

REVIEW! REVIEW! pleeeaaasseeeeee

oh and, the story will get major exciting next chapter, i promise! xoxoxox

Chapter 12

BPOV

"Does that mean we have to change, again?" Chrissy asked, standing up from the floor.

"It'll be getting dark in about two hours, so yeah. It'll be really cold in the field for you. Edward, can you fetch one of my spare baseball Jersey's from the cottage, as well as mine and Nessie's please?" I smiled sweetly at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no. He had to go and get his own jersey anyway.

"Of course I can. Anything else, Your Highness?" He chuckled.

"Yes, get the caviar and crackers... oh and the most expensive champagne we have lying around." I mocked in a fake English accent.

"Oooh, caviar... feeling extravagant are we?" He moved closer and pulled me into his chest with one arm, looking down at me with a half grin.

"Always." I replied.

Behind us, we heard Nessie giggling and Carlisle clear his throat. This would be a perfect moment for me to blush...if I could. I turned to look at the family while Edward ran out of the house, but not before kissing the top of my head, and I fixed them all with 'Something the matter?' glares.

"Bella. Phone." Alice pointed to the table.

"Phone? Oh, do I need to take it with me?" I looked at Alice confused and headed to the table to pick it up.

"No. I mean..." But Alice didn't get to finish her sentence, my phone started to ring in my hand.

"It's Charlie. What does he want?" I asked Alice, hoping she knew.

"Answer it and find out dummy!" She stuck her tongue out at me and ran upstairs with Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme.

I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear, hoping it wasn't Sue to inform me she had forgotten something about the wedding and needed to come back over.

"Hello?"

"Bell's, it's me."

"I know Dad, Edward's not the only one with caller ID you know." I laughed.

"Oh, course he's not. Anyway, speaking of Edward, he's not answering his phone."

"He isn't? I sent him out to the cottage to get a few baseball jerseys; he had his phone on him though."

"Maybe he can't hear it..."

"Ha! Not likely." I scoffed.

"Oh, right. Yeah. That." Charlie realised Edward had super hearing.

"So what's up Dad, what do you need him for?"

"Oh, somebody paid Kyle's bail. He's been ordered not to leave Forks; he has a court date for next week too."

"WHAT!? Who paid it?" I was getting frantic now, and Edward had just appeared next to me with his cell in one hand, and the jerseys in the other.

"I don't know. 'Anonymous donation' they called it."

"They being who?"

"They being whoever paid it. I'm sorry love, I have to go. I just called to let you know about the bail. Obviously I have no reason to worry about you, he doesn't know you... right?" He sounded like he needed me to reassure him, which I did.

"Right, I just can't believe somebody posted bail for a killer!"

"Me neither Bells. Give Nessie a hug from me and I'll see in two days for the appointment thing."

The line went dead so he must have been in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me at speed.

I lifted my shield and spoke to him in my thoughts instead; I replayed the conversation with Charlie for him and asked if we should cancel the baseball.

"No," He shook his head, "He'll probably go back to his motel, and even if he did come here for Chrissy, how would he get her? House full of Vamp's and all..." He smirked, obviously feeling cocky.

"_Yes, I know all that. I'm just worried. If we let our guard down and he slipped in, he could hurt Chrissy...and Nessie! I mean, he can't think she's a vampire can he?"_

"I don't think so, he didn't actively think about it." Edward frowned, obviously I had set off worry alarms in his head now too. Way to go Bella. Make yourself paranoid, great, fine, whatever. Make everyone else paranoid too? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Guy's, are we going or what?" Chrissy interrupted.

"Sure, as soon as the others get their butts down the stairs, and you three have changed. On the table is a bag with jeans and sneakers etc for you all." Edward smiled while he handed us all our Jerseys, but it wasn't a real smile.

"My butt is down the stairs!" Alice whined.

"Now it is! Where is everyone else?" Edward chuckled, he was starting to lighten up.

"They're coming."

A few seconds later, the others came downstairs and Chrissy, Nessie and I headed upstairs to change into our Jeans, sneakers and jerseys. Once we were all gathered downstairs and ready to go, I looked at Edward.

"Running or jeep then running?" I asked, quite obviously referring to our first baseball match.

"Running." He replied.

"Jeep then running sounds better to me!" Chrissy interjected, sounding too hopeful.

"I know how you feel! I was the same." I smiled

"Really? Why don't you tell me about that?" She sat on the couch and patted the space next to her.

"Chrissy, we're going now! I'll tell you when we get there." I laughed.

Nessie was in Edward's arms, her small arms clasped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his sides, like a front backpack.

"Fine, but I wanna run with Emmett...he's bigger and I'd feel safer!" Chrissy demanded.

"OK!" I laughed and started to walk to the back window.

"Wait, you gave in too easily...why?" She started to sound worried.

"Come on Chrissy, climb on!" Emmett boomed and bent down. "I won't torture you too much, I promise." He winked.

"I changed my mind...Bella...Bella...don't walk away. Please Bella!" Chrissy pleaded as I started to walk again.

"Mommy, don't be mean" Nessie pouted.

"Yeah mommy, don't be mean." Chrissy imitated with the same pout and a pleading look.

"Fine." I mockingly huffed and bent down to let Chrissy settle herself onto my back.

"No fair." Emmett mumbled as he stood back up, "It wouldn't have been _that_ bad!"

*

We reached the field without hitting any trees, Chrissy was still alive and she didn't throw up.

"It's starting" Alice told us.

We all heard the thunderous boom's hit over Forks. Chrissy looked at our grinning faces, she was confused again. A few seconds later there was a louder thunder clap, which Chrissy heard and she understood. Chrissy, Nessie and I headed to where Esme was stood while everyone else spread out ready to play.

"You are coming out to play Bella?" Edward asked from across the field.

"I'll play next game." I told him.

"So, tell me about your first game please Bella." Chrissy asked, looking excited.

"Ooh! Mommy I wanna hear the story too!" Nessie joined in.

I pulled the picnic blanket out from the bag Esme had packed and set at her feet, and spread it out for us to sit on as I began my story for them.

_FLASHBACK_

"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town."

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad."

He gave me a disparaging look as he chewed.

"And, anyways," I continued, "It's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay?"

"When is he coming over?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Where is he taking you?"

I groaned loudly. "I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with his family."

His face puckered, and then he finally chuckled. "_You're _playing baseball?"

"Well, I'll probably watch most of the time."

"You must really like this guy," he observed suspiciously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes for his benefit.

I heard the roar of an engine pull up in front of the house. I jumped up and started cleaning my dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much."

_END FLASHBACK._

"He was right; you did baby him too much." Edward laughed as he ran to where we were sat.

"I did not!" I defended, "I just liked to make sure he didn't live off pizza all the time!"

Edward laughed again as he ran off muttering yeah right's and a whatever.

"So, it was your first date too?" Chrissy asked.

"Yup. First date, first time Charlie met Edward as my boyfriend, first baseball game, first vampire baseball game." I laughed, "First time Edward tampered with my memory too!" I laughed harder.

"Alot of first's then... Wait, tampered with your memory? They can do that?" Chrissy looked shocked.

"Not like that...It was more of an intense dazzling to make me more receptive to the running after the ride in the Jeep."

_FLASHBACK_

"This is a ... um... _big _Jeep you have."

"It's Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodelled one of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?"

He threw me a disbelieving look.

Then something sunk in.

"Run the _whole _way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" My voice edged up a few octaves.

He grinned tightly. "You're not going to run."

"_I'm _going to be sick."

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."

I bit my lip, fighting the panic.

_END FLASHBACK_

"So you were scared about running too?" Chrissy asked.

"Terrified!" Edward shouted as he walked to the pitchers mound. They had played half of a game already and were switching sides.

"I was not!" I defended my self again, "I was scared yes, but terrified is an overstatement." I pouted.

"But you're brave now, Mommy" Nessie smiled at me and stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"I saw that! Stick it out again and I'll bite it off." Edward made gnashing sounds at Nessie and she squealed.

"Ok so get to the good bits. The dazzling!" Chrissy encouraged as she wiggled closer.

_FLASHBACK_

"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here."

"You know what? I'll jus wait here."

"What happened to your courage? You were extraordinary this morning."

"I haven't forgotten the last time yet." Could it have only been yesterday?

He was around my side of the car in a blur. He started unbuckling me.

"I'll get those, you go on ahead," I protested.

"Hmmm..." he mused as he quickly finished. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory."

Before I could react, he pulled me from the Jeep and set my feet on the ground. It was barely misting now; Alice was going to be right.

"Tamper with my memory?" I asked nervously.

"Something like that." He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humour deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the Jeep on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape.

"Now," he breathed, and just his smell disturbed my though processes, "What exactly are you worrying about?"

"Well, um, hitting a tree –" I gulped "– and dying. And then getting sick."

He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.

"Are you still worried now?" he murmured against my skin.

"Yes." I struggled to concentrate. "About hitting trees and getting sick."

His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin.

"And now?" His lips whispered against my jaw.

"Trees," I gasped. "Motion sickness."

He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"

"No, but I might." There was no confidence in my voice. He smelled an easy victory.

He kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.

"Would I let a tree hurt you?" His lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip.

"No," I breathed. I knew there was a second part to my brilliant defence, but I couldn't quite call it back.

"You see," he said, his lips moving against mine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"

"No," I sighed, giving up.

Then he took my face in his hands, almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine.

There really was no excuse for my behaviour. Obviously I knew better by now. And yet I couldn't seem to stop from reacting exactly as i had the first time. Instead of keeping safely motionless, my arms reached up to twine tightly around his neck, and I was suddenly welded to his stone figure. I sighed, and my lips parted.

He staggered back, breaking my grip effortlessly.

"Damn it, Bella!" He broke off, gasping. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."

I leaned over, bracing my hands against my knees for support.

"You're indestructible," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath.

"I might have believed that before I met _you._"

_END FLASHBACK_

I was watching Edward absentmindedly while I was finishing my account of the dazzling.

"You have a good memory" Edward winked, "Considering..." He had obviously realised that I had saved that memory of my human days, there were lots of things that were a fuzzy blur to me now, but everything with Edward was clear in my mind.

"Wow..." Chrissy started, I had forgotten I wasn't here alone, "Major dazzle!" She laughed.

"Yup, epic dazzle." I laughed.

"What happened next?" She asked.

"Well," I started...how was I going to finish? 'Then, three hungry vampires come to play and thought I'd make a nice snack, so I went into hiding, then got found by one of them, he decided to torture me, break my leg, bite me and then Edward saved me' ? Somehow, I didn't think Chrissy was ready for that, but I couldn't lie to her either. "Well, they played baseball and we all lived happily ever after!" I smiled, it was half true!

"Hmmm..." Chrissy started, but I stood up and ran to Edward. I jumped into his arms and congratulated him on his victory.

"What victory? The game isn't over yet." He asked me, confused.

"The victory of marrying me and helping to make a child as great as Renesmee. Do you even know how lucky you are?" I teased.

"Well, now that you mention it... you could show me how lucky I am later?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which made me throw my head back at laugh at him.

"Dude, put her down! You're up to bat." Emmett laughed.

"OK fine! Don't have an aneurysm!" I shouted at him, "Jeez, can't we get TWO FRICKING MINUTES!" I slid out of Edward's arms and swiped Emmett over the head as I walked away laughing.

"Bella?" Emmett started.

"Yes Emmett?" I replied, not looking back.

"That didn't hurt as much as it used too, you're losing your strength!" He laughed at me.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you Emmett. Next time the Volturi come to town, I'll leave you out of the shield and we'll see how your strength fares against Jane and Alec" I winked at him and he mocked my walk as he went to sit by Rose and to sulk.

He knew I wouldn't actually leave him like that and he knew it was just banter, but when he made the pouting face, I still felt guilty and like I should apologise. I was just about to walk back to him and give him a hug when Jasper started to cheer with Alice and Carlisle. They had won. Edward's team was out, which meant that it was my turn to play. Nessie and Chrissy could Umpire, and Esme could join in too, I just hoped that my clumsiness didn't return for this.

*

I was super lucky, my clumsiness didn't return, and my team won. The first time I have ever played sports well, and won. I felt like I deserved a medal, I didn't hit anyone in the head, or face, I didn't push anyone over, the ball went where I meant it to go, and lots of fun was had by all. Renesmee was asleep at the house, Chrissy was almost asleep, and everyone else was up to their own activities. Which left Edward and I alone in the cottage.

"Great game by the way." Edward sat on the bed and pulled me down next to him, almost onto his lap.

"I know. Who knew I was so brilliant." I laughed, being sarcastic about my own achievements.

"Now now, don't be so discouraging, you played excellently. I was half expecting you to take out a tree or two if I'm being honest." He laughed.

"Really? You see, I was expecting to take out a vampire or two... I'm just so glad my clumsiness is gone forever!" I sighed.

"Ha! I'd have liked to have seen that. Luckily, you were up against Emmett whenever you had a clash, so no one was hurt." Edward smiled at me, he was right, obviously.

"Hmm..."

"So...about showing me how lucky I am..." Edward's eyebrows raised and he pulled me closer.

"Yes, what about it?" I fought to keep the smirk off my face.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me how lucky I am in that nice blue set you bought in Port Angeles."

"How did you know about that?"

"Alice..."

"But she wasn't with me when I picked it out. I got it on my own on purpose so you wouldn't see it!" I whined.

"She saw you buy it, in her minds eye and all that..." He was trying to comfort me, and it was slightly working. I was still miffed that Alice had ruined the surprise, whether she meant too or not.

"No fair! Ya know what, I will wear something nice. But I'll be damned if it's the blue lingerie!" I huffed as I walked to bathroom to change.

"You're a vampire, which means you're already damned, my dear." He chuckled as I closed the door.

Why had I come in here? I had no clothes in here to wear, nevermind lingerie! There was only one thing for it, I took off my baseball jersey and stood in front of the mirror above the sink, in my bra and jeans. I slowly lifted my shield away from me, knowing he would instantly be hit with the image of my reflection.

"Bella...." His voice held a hint of warning, and I snapped the shield back.

"Sorry, accident." I lied.

"Be more careful, I don't think Esme would like it if we broke any more doors..." He growled.

The thought of him breaking through the door just to get to me, made me giggle. I slid off my jeans, and again, stood in front of the mirror and let my shield fly away, before snapping it back when I heard Edward run to the doorway.

"Bella...I mean it."

"Erm...Accident?" This time I couldn't keep the giggle from my voice.

"That's it, I'm coming in."

"You can't. It's locked. Plus you wouldn't want to barge in on my privacy would you?"

"Locked doors won't stop me, Bella. You know that." He growled, and I could tell he was serious.

But maybe I had enough time to play with him before the door crashed in on me. I took off my bra and underwear, and resumed my place in front of the mirror again.

"Edward...?" I called to him.

"Yes Bella?" He sounded so sweet, yet slightly tortured, almost as if he knew what was coming.

"You love me, right?"

"Of course. But I'm warning you, if you do what I think you're about to do, then it won't be ver..."

I cut him off by sliding my shield away and letting him see my reflection. Not even a second had passed before shards of wood were flying everywhere, landing in the tub, slicing the shower curtain, flittering into my hair. And there he was, a pure Adonis. Topless. In my bathroom. He picked me up into his arms, like a groom carries his bride over the threshold, and he carried me to the bed and threw me onto it.

Best idea I've had in a while.


	13. Antics, Plans and The Little Mermaid

A/N: HEY GUYS!!! So here is chapter 13! There are important points in this story! I swear! And I figured out a way to extend the story by a chapter or 3 haha! so if you don't mind me writing in Chrissy's POV and Carlisle's POV then let me know and I'll get right on it! I need to know between now and chapter 15! Chapter 14 will be uploaded sometime near the weekend, so you got about a week to let me know!

REVIIIEWWWS PLEASE! and also, thank you to JennWithTheGoldenEyes , misses cullen909 , .Her , and everyone else who gave me AMAZING reviews! FANK OOOO!

Chapter 13

Neither of us was moving, if anyone outside the family saw us like this, they would have assumed we were asleep. But that was not the case, we were comfortable vampires, basking in each others company after a night of bliss...again. With Edward, every time felt like the first time, and I loved it. I loved how he was so caring, and I loved how he would whisper in my ear while we laid together, just like he used to when he stayed with me at Charlie's. And how he softly hummed my lullaby to me every chance he got. But most of all, I loved him. With everything I had inside of me, he was the most amazing guy I have ever met, and he's mine just as I am his. I was the luckiest being on the planet.

"Bella..." He turned onto his side slightly, shifting his arm from under my head.

"Shhh...I'm comfortable, don't make me move" I whined.

"That's not what I was going to say, it's only 5am, we have a few hours before Nessie wakes." He soothed

"What's up then?" I turned my head up to look at him, and that was my first mistake.

*

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close into a hug again, just like we were an hour ago, and kissed the top of my head. And we lay quietly together for 15 minutes before I spoke.

"So um... what were you saying before I interrupted you?" I giggled.

"Well," He chuckled, "I was just thinking, because we didn't really do much for our one year anniversary this year, I thought that we should go away. Me, You and Renesmee."

"Mmm, sounds good. Where do you want to go?" I snuggled closer to him and twined my legs around his.

"Well, I was thinking we could go back to Esme's island. Have a few weeks there, and while we are there we could set things up for Charlie and Sue's stay."

"Set things up?"

"Yes, give instructions to Gustavo and Kaure about their stay."

"Oh right." I shrugged, and then burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward smiled.

"Kaure!" I barely managed to speak her name through my laughter.

"What about her?" Edward frowned. Obviously hoping that I wasn't being disrespectful about her.

"Well, what do you think will shock her more? You, showing up with me in tow and a kid, me obviously being alive and you being a father. Or you showing up with me looking as pale faced and cold as you? With a child who has a beating heart? She might try and steal Nessie, thinking that we want to eat her! Oh bless that woman's heart!" My laughs had subsided to giggles now.

"You have a point." He chuckled, "But I think a combination of the two, you're alive, I'm a father, and we're both pale faced and cold. I don't think she would try and take Nessie, even if she felt it was for her own safety. She'd see we're her parents." He was smiling now.

"Yeah I suppose. She wouldn't get past us for her take Nessie." I smiled.

"Anyway, we need to get up. We need to ask Esme and Carlisle if it is ok to vacation on the Island. She already agreed that it was a great idea to send Charlie and Sue out for their honeymoon."

"Ok, fine. I'll get up. But you have to get up first..." I smirked at him, hoping he wouldn't move and would pull me closer instead.

"Ok." He jumped out of bed and walked into the closet.

"No fair!" I called after him.

"Get up!" He chuckled, and a pair of jeans came flying out the closet and landed next to me on the bed.

"I can choose my own clothes, thank you very much."

"Hurry up then."

I stood up, snatched the jeans off the bed, and walked into the closet to find a still undressed Edward. I put the jeans away and took out a pair of red jogging bottoms; I stuck my tongue out at Edward as I walked back out of the closet to get some underwear and socks from the drawers. After I was partially dressed, I walked back into the closet, found the matching zip up jacket for the bottoms, and picked out a pink spaghetti strap top. I turned around to look at Edward, and saw he still wasn't dressed.

"Well this hardly seems fair. Why do you get to be naked and I have to get dressed?" I whined at him.

"I was watching you get dressed, it's not as much fun as seeing you undress, but still..." He chuckled.

"No fair. Get dressed."

"I'm not sure what to wear... We're supposed to be going hunting today; Jacob's coming to look after Nessie this afternoon, but what about Chrissy? I don't want to put on clothes for hunting and then stay home. And vice versa."

"Well, I'll stay home with Chrissy."

"You have to hunt too Bella!"

"I can hunt locally. Jake can stay with Chrissy and I'll take Nessie out to find a couple of deer."

He sighed and turned around to pick out his clothes for hunting. On the days when we hunt, we wear clothing that allows us to move without feeling restricted, and also clothing that we don't mind getting ripped, if our prey manages to get a lucky swipe or two at us. Alice always moans, but knows that it's for the best, Edward feels comfortable, like it's his lazy day, and everyone else just accepts it.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." He held his hand out for me to take, but I shook my head.

"I need to pick out something for Chrissy to wear. Oh, can you find Nessie something to wear please?"

"Sure I can." He smiled at me as he headed into Nessie's room.

I found Chrissy a pair of jeans I wore 3 months ago, I liked them alot. But Alice was stubborn and said I couldn't wear them again for at least 6 months, so Chrissy might as well get some use out of them. I was just pulling out a sweatshirt out for Chrissy when I heard Edward laughing quietly to himself in Nessie's room.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"You'll see." Was all he replied with, which confused me.

Just as I finished pulling the tags off some new underwear I bought a few months ago, Edward walked into the closet with a bag and eyed the bra.

"Oooh, nice. I like it." He smiled.

"It's for Chrissy." I smiled back.

"Oh, well, not so nice." He shrugged and stepped back, pretending to look at something on the ceiling while I finished.

"Ok I'm done." I laughed, and put the underwear and clothes into the bag with Nessie's clothes, "Speaking of Chrissy, have you heard anything in her thoughts about which Cullen she likes the look of?" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Not quite." He smiled and looked away from me.

"What does that mean? Ooooh, is it Jacob? Does she like Jacob?" I pressed him for information, but he wasn't giving any up. He just looked away with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Edwaaaarddd! Tell me! Please?" I pleaded with him.

"No, it's not Jacob. Now come on. Let's go." He started to walk out of the closet and through the bedroom without me. "Are you coming Bella?"

"Yeah..." I caught him up at the bedroom door and we walked through and out of the cottage together and started the walk to the house. "So, who does she like? Which brother or wolf?"

"Bella, it's neither. Ok?"

"Neither? So she's not dazzled by any of you?" My face twisted into confusion.

"Oh she's dazzled all right, just not by us..."

"Then by who?"

"By you..."

"ME?! She's dazzled by me!? Oh my..."

"Yes Bella, you... She likes you. Or, she did like you. Now she thinks of you as, and I quote, 'a sister type person' "

"Ooooh that would explain the dazzling..." I recalled the first day she got here, when she descended the stairs and stared at me. I'd dazzled her because she liked me...

FLASHBACK

Christina came down the stairs in a pair of jeans I vaguely remember Alice wearing once, and a cotton long sleeved shirt, with a pair of blue ankle socks covering her feet.

"What smells so nice?" She asked.

"Me" Emmett laughed, but his laugh was cut short with a sharp jab in the ribs by Rose, which made me grin at Emmett. "Ow, you know how much that hurt?"

"Yes, it was supposed to" Rose smirked at Emmett. Christina was at the bottom of the stairs looking from Rose and Emmett to me with a cocked eyebrow and half smile.

"Just ignore him, everyone else does" I looked at Emmett and smirked, "Esme is making you pancakes in the kitchen." I smiled at Christina; she stopped herself walking off the last two steps, and stared at me... mouth open, eyes glazed over kind of staring. Without another word she shook her head and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, you kind of..." She started.

"Dazzled you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Christina was giggling now and walking towards me.

"Edward used to do it to me all the time, sometimes I was sure he did it on purpose just so my pulse would go through the roof" I laughed.

END FLASHBACK.

"I didn't know you dazzled her!" Edward looked at me just as we started running and jumped over the lake. We both landed gracefully and resumed our slow walk up to the house.

"Yeah I did, I should have realised then, but it's never happened before so...I didn't." I shrugged.

"Hmm. Oh and, I didn't always dazzle you on purpose..."

"I said you did sometimes. There's a difference."

"If you say so," He laughed, and pulled me away from the back of the house, he dropped the bag with Nessie and Chrissy's clothes in, onto the grass, "Follow me..."

He jumped onto a bench, and crouched. He looked at me and grinned, then jumped onto the roof of the house. I followed suit and followed him to the middle of the roof.

"Look, over there." He pointed to the East, towards La Push. He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I could see the sea at La Push, and the Sun that was rising just beyond. It was so beautiful, I'd never stopped to watch the sunrise, and all the time's I've known it was rising and just ignored it. And here with Edward, made it even more amazing.

We watched the sun for 10 minutes or so before I turned around to kiss him.

"We should go down, Nessie will be awake in an hour." He ran his nose along my jaw as he said that, signalling to me that he could stay here forever.

Just as we were about to jump down, Alice and Emmett walked out of the house having a disagreement.

"Emmett, stop following me." Alice walked further onto the grass and stopped.

"But Alice, you're not listening to me!" Emmett whined.

"_Does Alice know we're up here?" _I asked Edward in my thoughts.

He nodded and then put his finger to his lips; he swiftly stepped to the edge of the roof and took my hand in his own. And we jumped.

"Alice, it's just not fair though, how can you say that he doesn't do thi..."

"Boo." Edward and I said in Emmett's ears, Edward at his left ear, and I at his right.

Emmett screamed and jumped forward, turning around to look at us, he put his hand over his heart and bent over, using his other hand to brace himself on his knee.

"DUDE! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK!!" He yelled.

"Not likely Emmett!" Alice was laughing hard behind him; Edward and I were leaning against the house to stop from falling over with laughter.

"Dude, you scream like a girl!" I laughed.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Jasper joined us outside, having seen what happened from inside.

"She's right, you do scream like a girl." Jasper laughed.

"Rose! Tell him!" Emmett looked at Rose and pointed at Jasper.

"You tell him!" She retorted, "You can't have a girl fight your battles all your life, can you?"

"But Rosiieee!" Emmett pleaded, "You're not just any girl!"

"Fine" Rose pretended to look agitated with Jasper, "Jasper! Leave my big man alone, if anyone screams like a girl, it's you."

"Sorry" Jasper tried to hide his smirk but failed.

"Are we finished children?" Carlisle put extra stress on the word 'children'.

"Yes" We all chorused.

"Good," Carlisle chuckled, "I figured you should leave to hunt at 6pm, and be back by morning, 10am latest. You'll have to go further this time, the ranger's are noticing a decline in animals in our usual spot" He smiled.

"Actually Carlisle, there's been a change to that, not the times. Bella is going to stay behind with Chrissy, Nessie and Jake. She'll take Nessie out locally to hunt for a while and Jake can stay with Chrissy while she's gone." Edward informed everybody of the new change.

"That's not necessary; I'll be in Seattle with Esme, not too far away."

Carlisle had been to Seattle a few days ago to order our new identities, and he was going back later today with Esme to pick them up. They would be spending the night in a hotel for some alone time.

"I know Carlisle, but I'd feel safer if someone was here with them, and everyone else needs to get out and hunt, I'm fine with local deer. Honestly." I smiled at him.

"Very well then, but next week, you come hunting with Esme and I. Local deer don't satiate as much as what is up the mountains, you know that." He smiled.

I nodded and picked up the bag of clothes from the grass, and walked back into the house with Edward and the others, while Esme and Carlisle went to sit on the bench by the lake.

"Alice, when will Nessie wake?" I asked her.

"She's already awake; I ran her a bath actually. I was going to go up now and wash her hair, but you can do it if you like?" She shrugged.

"Ok. Is Chrissy still asleep?"

"Yep, she'll be up in about an hour." Alice smiled.

I gave Edward a short kiss and ran up to the bathroom. Nessie was sat in the bath, her hair wet, playing with a mermaid bath doll Charlie bought for her birthday.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Mommy! I missed you!" She reached her arms out for a hug.

"I missed you too, sweet pea." I leant down and hugged her, stroking her hair.

"Can I wash my own hair? Please?!" She asked as I stood up.

"How about, I wash half and you wash half?" I compromised.

"Deal!" She grinned.

I picked up the Strawberry scented shampoo and poured it into my hand and began to massage it into the top of her head and scalp, careful to not let any drip into her eyes. When I was finished, I let her do the rest of her hair.

"I love this shampoo, it smells a bit like you do mommy." She smiled at me as she finished rubbing the shampoo into the ends of her hair.

I smiled back at her as she lay down in the bath and I began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. I finished washing her hair with conditioner in silence, while she played with her mermaid doll and hummed a song I didn't know.

"What song is that you were just humming?" I asked as I picked up a towel to wrap around her head.

"It's the song from The Little Mermaid. Alice taught me it!" She stood up and raised her hands, ready for me to wrap a towel around her and lift her from the bath.

"Oh, well maybe you can teach me it later?"

"Ok, but we have to watch the movie first!"

"Well, we can do that tonight, when Jake gets here." I walked with her back to Edward's old room, with the bag of clothes in my hand. I placed the clothes I had packed for Chrissy, onto the bed, and took Nessie to Alice's room so we didn't wake her.

"You're staying tonight? With me, Jake and Chrissy?" She asked after I closed Alice's door.

"Yup, me and you are going to have our own little hunting trip. Then we can watch that movie." I smiled.

"Yay! I can't wait!"

I pulled out the clothes Edward had chosen for Nessie and laid them onto the couch, then I realised Edward had chosen the exact same clothes for Nessie, as I was wearing. That was what he was laughing about!

"We're matching again!?" Nessie looked at her clothes, and then at mine with a big grin across her features.

"I guess so." I sighed. I had wanted Nessie to wear something warmer, today was going to be a cold day, and I couldn't heat her up with just a hug.

"You look sad..." She pouted as finished pulling on her jacket.

"No I'm not sad hunny. I'm just worried you'll be cold today, that's all." I gave her the best smile I could manage and pulled her in for a hug.

"I won't be cold, and if I do get a little cold, Jake can give me a hug and warm me up!" She grinned.

"Good plan!" I chuckled; I walked to Alice's dresser and picked up the hairbrush and hair dryer, "Come on Ness, torture time!"

*

Once Nessie's hair was dry and brushed, we walked back into the hall to find Chrissy walking to the bathroom, with the clothes I left for her in her arms.

"Hey Chrissy!" Nessie grinned and reached for a hug.

"Hey! Someone's chipper this morning." She laughed as she hugged Nessie.

"Me and Mommy match again!" Nessie did a twirl to show Chrissy, "Mommy, do a twirl too!"

I sighed and twirled with Nessie; Chrissy raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"I see that! You both look amazing, as always. Anyway, I have to go shower and get dressed! I'll see you downstairs. Thank you for the Clothes Bella." Chrissy smiled as she headed into the bathroom.

"You're welcome." I called after her.

Nessie and I walked downstairs, where she proceeded to hug each family member and then tell them all about us matching. Edward took Nessie out to find her some breakfast with Rose, Alice and Jasper were online buying DVD's and computer games, and Carlisle and Esme were upstairs packing, while I kicked Emmett's ass at a racing game, twice.

"Best out of five?" He offered.

"Go for it. But if I win, you have to clean everyone's mess for a week." I grinned, knowing Emmett liked a little bet now and again.

"Deal, and vice versa."

We started our third game just as Chrissy came downstairs and sat on the floor next to Emmett.

"You have to brake." She told him.

"Excuse me?" He replied, never looking away from the screen and moving the control pad in the direction he was turning the car.

"That's how Bella gets around the corne..."

"Chrissy, shush, we have a bet on this" I laughed, I couldn't have her giving away all my secrets.

"Oh right, sorry." She giggled.

"No! No! Tell me! I'll make it worth your while!" Emmett pleaded.

"Nope sorry, sworn to secrecy." Chrissy crossed her heart with her fingers and laughed at Emmett.

"Awww you suck!"

"Actually Emmett, I do believe it's you who sucks. Bella's winning."

"Not for long!"

Emmett concentrated really hard on the race, and the one after, and won both. The score was a tie, who ever won the next race, also won the bet.

"Chrissy, would you like some pancakes? Before I race Bella again, I can make you some." Emmett smiled at her, hoping to get some tips from her about the game too.

"Sure Em, that'd be nice." She smiled back.

They walked into the kitchen together and Emmett started on the pancakes. Emmett tried everything to get Chrissy to spill some tips on my playing, he pouted at her, he begged her, he pleaded, he tried to bribe her, but nothing worked. She refused to give up my secrets, and Emmett walked back to the couch sulking, leaving the mess in the kitchen for either him or me to clean up after the race.

"Let's play." He grumbled.

"Ok, but instead of the usual 10 laps, let's do 30!" I told him with a grin on my face.

His face lightened up as he looked at me, "Deal!!"

For nineteen laps, I let Emmett lead, and let him get cockier and cockier every time he passed the finish line in first place. But after that, no more mrs nice Bella. By the thirtieth lap I was still in first place, and two corners away from the finish line, Emmett was trailing behind me a little and any slip ups now would lose me the bet. As I rounded the last corner, I hit the wall and spun around, Emmett crashed his car into mine as he rounded the corner and it was a rush for us both to straighten out and get to the line. I straightened out first and Emmett started to swear just as he straightened out too and we were just about neck and neck as we crossed the line together.

"Who won?" Emmett looked at me confused.

"Erm...I think we both did?"

"We can't have both won!"

"You won Emmett" Chrissy told him.

"How do you know?" We both asked her at the same time.

She pointed to the screen where the race results were showing.

"Oh..." I'd forgotten the race results showed up after the race.

"HA! GO TIDY THE KITCHEN BELLA!" Emmett boomed as he jumped up and pointed at me.

"I was only a millisecond behind you! No fair!" I pouted.

"I still won though!" He started to do a little dance, swaying his hips from side to side, jabbing his hands in the air and turning in a circle, chanting 'I win' over and over.

I stood up and headed to the kitchen to clean Emmett's mess.

"I'll help you" Chrissy smiled as she walked to the kitchen with me, "you won't want to do this on your own..."

I stepped into the kitchen and stopped, Emmett had messed it up real good. The was pancake batter up one wall from his boisterous mixing, there was half a pancake on the ceiling, the other half on the floor, batter on top of the stove and a few burnt pancakes on the counter. I was going to kill him.


	14. This Is Why

GUYS!!! I fail sooo much! And I am beyond sorry! I swear I am!

Before I begin, please don't review this "chapter", review the previous chapter because I will be removing this note in a week or so. 

Ok so where to start, the next chapter is coming soon, I promise you! I will upload two in one go because I have them both written!

Next thing is, I have just moved house, I moved to a new town and my pc isn't even set up yet and iv got decorating to do etc, which is why you guys have had no new chapters lately! But soon you will get two exciting, fascinating chapters that will have you on the edge of your seats!! (Maybe…I'm hoping anyway! Lol)

So I apologise again for the lateness of all things that are Midnight Moon, but hold tight and you will not disappointed!!

In the meantime, pass my story on and tell your friends! xD

Rach xoxoxoxox


	15. Apologies

Hey Guys!

Ahhh I'm soooo sorry!

I have had sooooooooo much in my life right now, it's insane and i'm sorry i havn't finished this story yet, all the chapters ARE written, but due to complications, my computer blew up...

I'm working on getting the harddrive put into another computer but it takes money, so please be patient :-) you've so long already right?

The chapters WILL be online in the next 1-3 months I promise you. and as a special treat, I will be holding a special competition to win a place in the finale chapter, which will be explosive. Sounds confusing? Sorry! basically i mean, you can create a character, and i will find a way of putting that character in to the finale chapters! :-)

Loves Loves! :-) 3

Rachael xoxox


End file.
